I Don't Want to Come Back
by A. Heimby
Summary: What if Mike had stuck to his word, remembered the good things about Louis, and decided to turn Harvey down on the offer to come back? Will Harvey fight for what he thinks is his, or is he already too late? (Mike/Harvey)
1. Chapter 1

Mike couldn't help but smile as he stood in Louis's office waiting for the man to return. Someone actually wanted him, and was willing to appreciate what he could do, and dammit, he could do a lot. He thought about how much Louis was willing to do just to get Mike to consider working as his associate and it made his smile even broader as he looked down at his feet, trying to look less excited then he felt. As he stared out the window he couldn't wait to see what Louis and he could accomplish together.

That was when he heard someone entering the office, turning around with a big smile he expected to be greeting Louis, but instead Harvey was standing in the doorway. Mike's smile faltered as he looked Harvey in the eyes.

Trying to seem casual Harvey spoke first, "I can't let you do this."

"Let me?" Mike couldn't help but feel a little angered at Harvey's word choice.

Smiling a little awkwardly, Harvey spoke again, "Don't do this."

A little confused, Mike responded, "I already said yes." Mike new Harvey wasn't going to take this well. "I can't go back on my word."

And he was right. Harvey was clenching his jaw, he was pissed. Mike could detect some other emotion that Harvey was trying to cover up, but couldn't put a name to it. Harvey spoke again, more emotion then he would usually let show coming through, "You're not going back on your word, you're going back where you belong."

Mike tried to keep his emotions back. "I am; I am sorry."

Harvey spoke before he could finish, "I know. Look…"

Mike interrupted him, he had to make Harvey understand what he meant. No longer able to keep the emotion out of his voice Mike almost whispered, "I meant I'm sorry, but I'm working for Louis now Harvey." Closing his eyes and hanging his head a little he told Harvey, "He actually wants me."

There was a silence as Harvey stared at his puppy in disbelief. Neither man noticed the audience that had gathered outside the door that included Louis, standing there holding a big cake.

Mike was the first to break the silence as he looked up at Harvey with watery eyes, "I like working with Louis, and he actually likes working with me. And with him, it's with, not for. He doesn't just want me to succeed professionally to make him look good, he wants me to succeed for me, and he wants me to succeed with more than just my work." Mike never took his eyes away from Harvey's as he delivered the most difficult speech he had ever given. "He was the one that encouraged me to try and fix things with you because he could see what it was doing to me. He could see that it hurt me, Harvey, and he wanted to make me feel better. He was there when I needed someone, and you weren't."

Harvey didn't know what to say. He knew he had been hurting his pup, he knew he had been unreasonable as well. What he didn't know, for the first time in his life, was what words to use to fix what he had done wrong. With too much emotion for his liking, Harvey tried, "Mike, please…" But he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Mike turned back toward the window, only four words left to say, "Please Harvey, just leave." Mike felt the first tear roll down his cheek as he heard Harvey hesitate for a second, then leave the room. Mike refused to look back so he didn't see Harvey's bewilderment as he turned around to see half the firm staring at him on the other side of the glass wall, some with tears in their eyes, some glaring at Harvey, and some managing to do both. Harvey quickly made his way back to his office, only to be greeted by Donna not only crying and glaring, but also somehow smiling with sympathy for her boss, a broken smile.

Mike only tuned around when he heard Louis hesitantly say, "Mike, I got the surprise I said I was getting." Mike turned around and was shocked to see dozens of people staring at him from outside Louis's office, and upon seeing the shocked look Louis turned around, "Come on guys, get back to work and leave Mike alone." Louis turned back to see a faint smile on mike's face.

"Thanks Louis." That was when Mike noticed the cake in Louis's hands, "Wow, is that for me?" Mike looked at Louis with wonderment.

Louis smirked at being able to put a smile back on Mike's face, he hated how sad he could look sometimes; it was heart breaking. "Why yes, yes it is Michael. Think of it as a welcome to the team gift." Upon Mike's smile growing even wider, Louis added, "Shall we dig in?" Mike nodded as he grabbed some plates and forks from a table Louis had in the corner. Louis smiled to himself as he cut two very generous pieces of the cake; Mike had chosen him over Harvey goddam Specter.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey was pacing in his office trying to think of a way to get back what he considered to be his. He was the one who found Mike, he gave Mike a chance, he saved Mikes ass on a regular bases, and most of all, he was his puppy; not Louis's. He wasn't about to let his associate get dog-napped, and he said so much out loud too his empty office.

Of course that didn't stop Donna from hearing it and poking her head in through the office door. "He wasn't dog-napped Harvey. You kicked him out and abandoned him, and when someone tried to return him, you told him to keep him." She sighed sadly, "You actually gave Louis permission to take Mike in, and what's worse, Mike knew about it." Dammit, her eyes were _not _getting watery, "He knew you didn't want him anymore Harvey." After a moment of silence from Harvey, Donna heaved a heavy sigh and went back to her desk. Even she couldn't handle the drama at the moment.

Donna didn't react, but she heard when Harvey whispered, heartbroken, "But it's not true. I do still want him."

SUITS

Mike enjoyed eating the cake with Louis. The two of them took a good chunk out of the cake, but it was still too much for them to eat by themselves, so Louis suggested dropping the cake off in the break room for the employs to eat the rest. Mike agreed, so he soon found himself fumbling with the cake and dirty dishes he was going to put in the dishwasher, as he made his way to the break room.

He dropped a fork right before he went in and as he was stooped down to grab it, he became grateful the fork had fallen. As he straightened back up he could hear some of the associates talking. "I didn't see that coming. I thought Louis was gonna get Mike and Harvey would never look back."

A girl in the break room added to the conversation excitedly, "I know, right?! I mean every associate knows that Harvey tried to fire him." There was a brief silence before she added, "I think Mike is better off with Louis, and we all know Louis is better off with Mike, and if Louis is better off, he's happy, and if's he's happy, then we're all happy." Everybody nodded and murmured in agreement.

Another associate then added, "I was actually afraid if Louis walked in on their conversation, Harvey would have punched him. He's so possessive about his stuff."

A different girl let out an exasperated sigh, "And that's the problem right there. Harvey looks at Mike as an object that belongs to him and when he put Mike on the shelf and someone else wanted him, and could actually get him, he got jealous and wanted him back, like a kid with an old toy he no longer wants, but won't let anyone else have."

That's when Greg piped in, "I don't see why the partners are even fighting over him. He's not that special."

Everyone in the room laughed at that, another associate said between fits of laughter, "Please, he's better than some of the partners here, let alone being better than the rest of us associates!"

Another added, "One day I decided to just watch him and see how much work he got done, and he finished more in two hours than I finish in two days."

That was followed for a few minutes by 'amazing Mike' stories that only ended when an annoyed and frustrated Greg spit out, "If he's so great, then why did Harvey kick him out in the first place?" He paused for dramatic effect before emphatically saying, "Because he wasn't good enough for Harvey."

Mike couldn't help but take those words to his heart. _He wasn't good enough for Harvey_. Mike allowed himself a moment of self-pity before he straightened his back, and resolutely decided that if he wasn't good enough for Harvey, he'd make damn sure he was good enough for Louis. So he strode into the break room, pretending he had heard nothing and that he didn't notice the way the room went silent the second he walked in, in the way it does when people have just been talking about you.

Mike just put the cake on the table, only saying, "Eat up", before walking over to put the dishes in the dishwasher, and then leaving the room. The second he was passed the threshold he could hear the whispering start. _Didn't they have something better to be doing, like, oh, I don't know, work!_

Mike went back to Louis's office to see what his new boss wanted him to do. He would prove to Louis that the effort he put into getting him was worth it, and that Mike could be the most useful thing in the whole of the firm. He was determined to be good enough.


	3. Chapter 3

As Mike walked into his office with a determined smile on his face Louis couldn't help but return it. It was finally setting in that Mike was working with _him_. Not Harvey, and not on lone as a punishment because Mike did something Harvey didn't like. Mike was _his_ associate now, and nothing made Louis happier, aside from cats of course. Louis wasn't going to waste this new and precious resource, and he most of all was going to make sure it was going to be sticking around for a while.

Mike plopped down in front of Louis's desk and gave him a look that said _let's get our lawyer on_. Louis was more than happy to oblige. Picking a file up off his desk and handing it to Mike he asked, "Have you heard about the Collins case?"

Mike's face lit up (hahaha, just realized I wrote that) with excitement as he blurted, "Of course I have!" Mike looked down at the folder in his hands like it were a golden goose. "Are you saying you want me to help you with it? Isn't it a really important case?" Mike held the folder closer and looked at Louis like at any second he might snatch the folder from his hands.

Louis smiled sadly, Harvey had done some damage to this kid, but spoke quickly to quell Mike's rising fear. "Of course I want you working on the case with me, Mike. I didn't fight for you just to make you do menial work."

Mike couldn't believe it. Not only was this a huge case for the firm, but a huge case for all of New York. Mr Collins, an actor and philanthropist, was having his charity sued for an incident that had occurred in Central Park, in connection to an international scavenger hunt he hosted every year. This was a big case, not only because it was a celebrity involved, but also because it had split New York into two. There were people outraged someone would try and sue such a charitable man and his non-profit for something he did not do, and others just wanted someone to pay, and hey, why not a famous person? This was a highly publicized case and they had to win it for the firm; Mike more wanted to win it for Mr. Collins, but whatever the motivation, he was psyched to be on this case.

As Mike quickly read the file he asked Louis a few questions to clarify things, and within a few minutes he was caught up, and ready to help Louis win this case.

SUITS

Harvey had sat down at his desk to get some work done, but couldn't focus. All he could think about was Mike, and how he hurt him, losing his trust and loyalty. He needed to think of a way to get it back. When nothing came to mind Harvey let out an aggravated sigh, which cued Donna to saunter into the office.

Speaking like she was talking to an eight year old she told Harvey, "If you don't get your mind off him you won't get any work done Harvey." She paused and smiled at him, "Why not take a break. Go get a hot dog from the stand outside, grab a coffee, and sit in the park for a while." She may have said it like a kind suggestion but Harvey knew better. She was telling him to take a break, not suggesting it.

Harvey sighed again before getting to his feet and grabbing his coat. "Okay Donna. I'll take a short break."

Donna just let out a chuckle and said, "You won't be back in this building for at least an hour." She then sauntered back out like she had entered. Harvey checked his watch; he wouldn't be back in the building for an hour.

Harvey did what Donna suggested, grabbing a hot dog and coffee, and heading into the park for his lunch. He ate as he watched the kids having fun, and couples holding hands. That was why he hated the park sometimes, there were always kids to remind him he had none, and couples to remind him he was nowhere close to getting one, and that he was alone. Sure, everybody loved him, and he had friends, but he had no one he could really be close with. He had no one to tell all his secrets too, and sure Donna knew all of them, but not because he told her, or wanted her to know.

Then he thought of Mike. He had been pretty close to Mike, sure he hadn't told him all of his secrets, but he had actually let Mike in on some of them, and that was big for Harvey, and he knew it. He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of depressing thoughts. He checked his watch. He still had forty minutes to kill. He decided to make it productive and called Ray to come pick him up. He was going to go and find a present for his puppy. He could at least make the kid like him again; at least it would be a start.


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey sat in his town car, he couldn't think of anything to get Mike. He wasn't stupid so he knew he couldn't just buy Mike. He had to think of a gift that would tell Mike he did care, even if he never said it out loud; that Harvey did appreciate him, and he needed him back. He thought it was a lot to say with one thing, which he was trying to do, to think of the perfect gift, but the more he raked his mind for something, the less he had.

At first he had thought maybe a new bike, but then thought it was an extravagant gift that might say _I'm just throwing money at the problem,_ and then he thought maybe a new suit, but again it might be misconstrued as him making some comment on Mike's suits. After that Harvey got distracted thinking about how horrible some of those suits had been at first and he laughed as he thought about those stupid skinny ties.

Then it hit him, he would get Mike a new skinny tie. Something to say everything he needed to say, as well as an underlying message of acceptance. He grinned as he turned to Ray and told him his idea. Ray agreed that it was a thoughtful gift idea and soon the two men found themselves at a high up suit store on fifth, looking at hundreds of skinny ties. Harvey actually wished for once that his tailor wasn't such a suit snob; it would have been way easier to pick a tie with his help.

After an hour staring at the ties Harvey went with a simple bright blue tie that he knew would go perfect with Mike's eyes, not that they needed any more emphasis as it was. As he was leaving the store, the tie wrapped in a simple black box, Harvey couldn't help but give himself a pat on the back; he had done good.

When Harvey got back to the office, almost two hours after Donna had kicked it out, it was too her sending him an approving smile. He didn't know if it was because he had listened to her, or because she somehow knew about the tie.

He didn't have to wonder long, as once he got up to her desk Donna said with an approving nod of her head, "Nice, you went with the blue skinny tie; it will look wonders on Mike. I'm sure he'll love it Harvey."

After a second of spluttering, wonder how on earth Donna could know what he got Mike, he simply said, "I do too."

He then went into his office to deposit his coat before heading off in search of Mike with gift in hand. After his search came up fruitless, however, he made his way back to Donna's desk to ask if she knew where Mike was.

Donna face palmed as she answered him apologetically, "I forgot. He and Louis left like twenty minutes ago to meet Mr. Collins." Donna sent him a sympathetic smile before she turned back to her computer and presumably got back to work, throwing a simple "Sorry" over her shoulder.

Harvey sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day as he collapsed on his couch, his head leaning back, eyes closed. Although the break had done him good, it had done nothing for his concentration. Opening one eye he looked in Donna's direction through the glass walls before saying, "Tell me when he's back please Donna." Even though he had barely spoken above a whisper, and Donna made no response, he knew she had heard him, and would tell him when Mike got back. He would just have to wait.

SUITS

When Louis told Mike they had an appointment with the client he almost burst with excitement. He was going to be involved in one of the biggest cases of the year. As he followed Louis to the elevators his mind was running through everything he had read in the case file again. He was so distracted by it that he found himself suddenly standing in front of a cab, Louis gesturing him inside. Mike felt a pang go through his heart as he thought about how Harvey would be shooing him to the other side. That didn't even make sense. Why would he miss Harvey being rude?

Mike tried to shake the thoughts out of his head as he got inside the cab and moved over so Louis could get in. He had to focus on the case, not the fact he missed Harvey. He had missed Harvey since he had tried to fire him in the bathroom. That, in his mind, was when he had lost the other man and he thought to himself that he should be over it by now. Mike fought the frown off his face, and with a forced, sad smile, turned to Louis to discuss the case again. After all, you can never be too prepared.

The meeting with the client ran longer than expected. There was more behind the story then they had previously thought, and luckily for them, it was all in their favor. Mike focused his mind on the client, and the client only, and managed to stay that way until they were half way back to Pearson and Darby. He started thinking about what those associates had said. How he wasn't good enough to work with Harvey and how Harvey didn't want him. Had Harvey really just seen him as a piece of property that he got bored with? Had he really only tried to get him to come back because he just couldn't stand Louis touching what he saw as his?

Mike wouldn't be surprised. The world was rarely kind to him, and its favorite past time was taking away the people Mike cared about. He had lost his parents when he was so young, and in such a sudden and tragic way, he was lucky he functioned like a semi-normal human being. He had only gotten through that grief in one piece because of his Grammy, and now she was gone too, taken away when he could have used one of her comforting hugs. He lost Trevor, Jenny, and Tess. He had even lost Rachel, who had dumped him when he said he was going to go work for Louis. The world might not kill all the people he loved, but it still took them away. Why not take Harvey away too?

Mike wasn't taken out of his sullen thoughts until Louis told him they were back, some concern showing through in his voice. He could see that something was hurting the kid, and had a pretty good idea what it was, but he couldn't think of a way to fix it. Instead he decided to stay nice to Mike, and not let his temper get the best of him when it came to him, at least until he started looking like he was doing better emotionally.

Mike silently followed Louis into the building, and up to his office, where Louis handed him a few files with the instruction to have them done for the next day. They both knew that on a normal day Mike could have the work done in a few hours, so Mike was grateful that Louis had given him the day. He didn't think he could focus very well at the moment.

As Mike sat back down at his cubical, he put in his ear buds, had his highlighter between his teeth, and was getting ready to dig into the paper work. He would finish this, and then he could let his mind wander without fear of losing time to do his work. He could do it; he would just use the work as a distraction from thoughts about his old boss.


	5. Chapter 5

Donna had seen when Mike came out of the elevators behind Louis. She had been about to tell Harvey when she noticed Mike's face. Even though he seemed to be valiantly trying to hide how he felt, Donna could see pure sadness in his smile and eyes. Mike's eyes always gave everything away; they were like a mood gauge for people around him to read, if they knew how to look.

She knew why Mike was so sad, or at least the person behind his sadness, so she had paused for a second wondering if she should tell Harvey. She wanted to give the kid a chance to get out of whatever thoughts were running through his head, so she decided to wait twenty minutes before telling Harvey Mike was back. It was the least she could do for the kid.

When the twenty minutes had passed Donna poked her head into Harvey's office. He was lying on the couch with all the lights off and one arm over his eyes. Donna briefly wondered if he was asleep until he spoke, "What is it Donna? Why are you hovering in my doorway?" He took his arm away and squinted at Donna with one eye open.

Donna crossed her arms indignantly as she proclaimed, "I was not hovering. I simply didn't want to disturb you if you were sleeping." Harvey tried to say something, a snippy comeback no doubt but Donna shushed him with a raised hand. "I thought you would want to know that Mike is back now and working at his desk."

Harvey looked startled for a moment before jumping to his feet. He straightened his clothes the best he could before giving Donna a quick nervous glance and dashing out the door with Mike's gift gripped in one hand.

Harvey walked as fast as he could to Mike's desk and arrived to see the kids head buried in a file, ear buds in, and the damn highlighter between his lips as he closely examined the writing in front of him. Harvey hesitated a few feet from Mike's cubical, extremely aware of the fact the room had gone silent, and everyone was trying to discreetly watch him. Not wanting to damage his reputation further Harvey took in a deep breath and marched over to Mike's desk. He lightly tapped on the paper Mike was reading and waited for Mike to respond.

He never regretted looking into a person's eyes so much. He was shocked into silence by the pain he could see in Mike's eyes, pain he knew he was the cause of. He also saw distrust, which felt like a sucker punch to the gut. He had hurt Mike more than he thought. No wonder Donna was so mad at him. She knew how to read Mike through his eyes as well.

Harvey cleared his throat awkwardly as Mike slid the ear buds out. He looked up at Harvey like he was trying not to flinch back from him. Harvey got the courage to speak. "Mike, I got you this." He awkwardly thrust the box at Mike, making him jump back before taking hold of the box. Harvey continued, the awkwardness in his voice only building. "I wanted to apologize for, you know, the way I treated you. I should have heard you out, and I should have never tried to fire you. I was just being petty." At this point, Mike's eyes where focused on the box. "I just wanted you to know that I'm still a friend in this firm."

Mike couldn't believe it. The great Harvey Specter was _apologizing _to him. Mike didn't look back at Harvey, he just looked at the simple box as he took the lid off. He couldn't help but let out a surprised chuckle when he was confronted with the blue skinny tie. He thought it was a beautiful shade of blue. He let a smile cross is face quickly before it dropped again. He could hear one of the associates whispering. "See, I told you he was willing to do anything to get his property back, most of all from Louis. Everyone knows they have some long standing feud." There was a moment of silence in the room before the associate added, "I wonder if Mike falls for it and goes crawling back to Harvey?"

Mike couldn't fight back the voices that were repeating everything he had heard said about Harvey and him that day. _I'm not good enough for Harvey; he doesn't actually want me, _kept running through his head like a broken record. His mind came to the irrational conclusion that Harvey was just trying to hurt him again, so he slowly stood, making eye contact with Harvey for the first time since the whole gift thing started. He wasn't going to be walked on and manipulated anymore.

Mike hardened his face and spoke with a polite, but cold voice. "Thank you Mr. Specter." That seemed to have the desired effect. Although Mike couldn't read it, he saw a different emotion flick across Harvey's face. "It was very kind of you to apologize and this tie is lovely." Mike didn't think he had ever said the word lovely in his life. Pulling his smile tight Mike simply stated with a nod at his desk, "I need to get back to work now. Lot's to do, only so much time to do it."

After a moment of silence Mike just sat down again, putting his ear buds back in and picking his highlighter back up. Harvey stood in front of his desk for a few moments, completely shocked. He had thought that the kid would forgive him, or at least respond in a positive way. He could have even sworn that Mike had looked happy when he opened the tie, but when he stood up and looked at Harvey all he could see was cold emotionless behind Mike's eyes. When Mike had called him Mr. Specter it had felt like someone had decided to grab and strangle both his lungs and heart at the same time. He may have complained in the past about how informal Mike was toward him, but he never actually wanted it to change. He loved the way Mike would just stride into his office and plop down on his couch, or grab one of his baseballs and throw it up and down thoughtlessly, which Harvey did not let anyone else do under threat of defenestration, as he revealed some major break he had found in a case.

Harvey sighed, yet again, as he turned around to walk back to his office, determinedly not looking at any of the associates that where now openly gaping at him. As the pen was about to be out of view Harvey looked back, and could see Mike staring at him before the blond looked back down at his work. As a deep frown grew on Harvey's face he made his way back to his office. Donna was already sitting on his couch with a, _you can talk to me_, look on her face, and that damned sympathy smile. He was starting to hate that smile more than her deaths glare.

Dropping down next to Donna on the couch and leaning his shoulder against her lightly, he turned to look at her. He didn't have to say anything, she already knew how thing turned out. Even if she wasn't the all-knowing Donna, she would have been able to read it off Harvey. Donna grabbed the hand Harvey had resting on his knee and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Then Harvey wondered briefly if Donna actually knew _everything _that was going on or just almost everything. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike finished the files with a few hours to spare, but still far later than he had hoped. His eyes had kept wandering back to the box at his elbow. Eventually he became so annoyed he threw it into his messenger bag, where he could no longer see it. He figured out of sight, out of mind; but with an eidetic memory, it was hard to keep things out of mind, even if his knack was more for word than images.

Mike dropped the files off on Louis' desk with a tight, sad smile. Louis said nothing. He just looked up at Mike, seeing a person who couldn't take much more, and nodded a thanks to him before turning back to his work. Louis didn't want to set the president that he wouldn't make Mike work for his job but he could tell the kid needed a day. He knew Mike would get that he was dismissed and just had to stay in the office until the end of the work day but otherwise was free to do as he pleased.

Mike let out a relieved sigh as he walked out of Louis' office. He didn't think he could get any more work done without a good, solid, sleep backing him. When he got back to his desk he collapsed in his chair. He leaned his head back, weaving his fingers together to cover his eyes. For a moment he found it relaxing, until all he could see was that damned box in his mind's eye. Letting out a frustrated growl Mike grabbed his messenger bag and headed for the bathroom.

He checked to make sure the men's room was empty before taking the box out and putting it on the counter. He stared at it for a minute, like he was expecting it to grow feet and kick him, but when the box stayed put, he took off the lid. His breath was taken away as he stared at what he would describe as the most beautiful blue he had ever seen. He slowly reached out a hand to touch the tie, stroking one finger down it. It was silk, of course it was silk; Harvey was the one that had chosen it. Mike picked it up like it might fall apart at any moment before carefully draping it around his neck. He discarded his old tie in favor of the much nicer blue one. As he carefully and methodically tied it, he could feel his hands shaking.

As Mike looked up to adjust the tie he found himself breathless once again. He had never felt good looking in mirrors, all they ever showed him were his imperfections, but as Mike looked at the tie around his neck and the way it made his eyes stick out, he couldn't help but think that the tie made him look good. He could actually see believing someone who told him he was attractive if he had this tie on. Harvey had found the perfect gift.

At the thought of Harvey, Mike felt all of his doubts crashing back in around him. He was so confused now. He knew Harvey didn't want him but at the same time Harvey was trying to make him come back, and actually trying, not just half assing it like Harvey did with everything in his personal life. He knew he wasn't good enough; Harvey's actions had made that clear, but then why would Harvey be trying to get something that wasn't good enough? Mike could feel tears gathering in his eyes; he didn't understand. He couldn't make sense of things, and it was messing with his already confused and sleep deprived head. Mike grabbed either side of his head, trying to make the voices stop; the voices of all the associates from his memories, as they talked about him, or Harvey. He heard all the times Harvey made it clear he wasn't good enough and that he was a disappointment. As he squeezed his eyes shut he could see all the times Harvey looked at him with disappointment, like after the mock trial. Mike couldn't take the war his mind was waging against itself and vaguely felt his knees hit the ground like it was a pang you get from a painful memory.

He couldn't make his mind stop. Letting out an almost silent sob Mike begged his mind, "Please stop. Just stop. I can't handle this, please, just stop." His mind didn't stop; in fact he could have sworn it got worse. Soon, all that was running through his mind was every glare, sneer, or cruel face Harvey had sent him since the merger. He kept reliving Harvey firing him in the very room he was in, rocking back and forth on the floor holding his head. He could remember every detail of that night, every single excruciating detail, and that only made him sob harder. He could feel his mind slipping.

SUITS

Louis had gone to find Mike about one of the files that was missing, when he realized the kid was not at his desk. His messenger bag was gone but everything else was still in place, telling him Mike was still inside the building. He spotted the missing file under some other papers and picked it up; happy to see it had been finished before being misplaced and forgotten. He waited a few minutes, pretending to go over the file, waiting for Mike to come back. He wanted to bounce an idea about the trial off him.

When Mike didn't come back for over ten minutes Louis asked one of the associates if they knew when Mike had left. He was told that Mike had run off to the bathroom a good half hour before. Louis was concerned. He had seen Mike was on edge when he dropped the files off. Louis swiftly made his way to the men's room, stopping short outside the door when he could hear what sounded like sobbing and muttering. Mike must be even worse than he thought.

Louis took a deep breath and was about to push the door open when he saw Harvey approaching. Swearing under his breath Louis slipped into the bathroom, hoping Harvey was headed past the bathrooms, not toward them. He had seen someone stop Harvey before he slipped inside the bathroom, maybe it would at least stall him until he could deal with Mike.

Upon thinking about Mike, Louis turned to look for him. At first glance the room was empty of anybody else but a sniffle drew his eyes down to the floor. Mike had backed himself up into a corner, rocking back and forth with his knees tight against his chest, his hands over his ears and his eyes closed tightly. Louis knew he had to do something to help Mike, but had no idea how to go about it. He had just taken a step forward when he heard the door open and close behind him. He turned around to see Harvey walking in, not paying attention, and not looking so good himself. He looked tired and sad, all of his former pride and cockiness nowhere to be found.

Harvey didn't notice Louis until another sniffle sounded in the room. Harvey looked up quickly and looked at Louis quizzically. He obviously had thought the sound came from Louis but could see no sign as to why he would be sniffling. Louis just stared at him like a deer caught in headlights and that only proved to confuse Harvey more. Harvey was about to ask Louis what the hell he was doing when another sniffle, joined with a sob, broke the dead silence in the room. Harvey had been looking at Louis at the time so knew it had not come from him. He quickly scanned the room but came up short.

That was, until he heard muttering and looked to the floor in the far corner. He stared at Mike in shock, suddenly understanding Louis'; he looked over to his fellow senior partner only to be faced with a death glare that rivaled even Donna's, not that he would ever admit that to the women in question. That was when he started listening to Mike's muttering.

Mike as still holding his head with one hand, the other pressing into his forehead. "Why are you doing this to me Harvey? Why are you hurting me? I don't understand what I did to deserve this. It's not my fault I'm not good enough. I try so hard to be good enough. Please, just stop hurting me." He just kept repeating the same things over and over again. It quickly became apparent to the two other men in the room that Mike hadn't realized they were there. Both men felt a pang in their heart, but Harvey also felt like he was being strangled, a deep aching in his chest.

As Harvey went to take a step toward Mike, Louis stopped him, one hand to his chest holding him back. Louis may be capable of being a hard uncaring ass sometimes but anyone with the slightest heart would have stepped up to protect Mike in this moment. He was so vulnerable it hurt to see. Louis quietly ground out a warning, "I'm not letting you anywhere near Mike right now Harvey. You broke him, you can't fix him. You'll only hurt him more." Harvey went to protest with indignation when he noticed the simple black box, empty, on the counter; an old black and grey tie beside it. He quickly looked to Mike and could just make out the blue tie whenever Mike rocked back. He _had_ broken Mike.

Harvey just stood on the spot, staring at Mike. He was only taken from his thoughts when he was suddenly confronted by piercing blue eyes. He knew the tie would go with Mike's eyes, but never thought it would make his eyes stand out so much. He had never seen more beautiful eyes in all his life. He felt himself go breathless as Mike looked at him with all the sadness in the world. Harvey felt like his heart was about to explode as he once again was able to read Mike's thoughts and emotions through his eyes.

Harvey wanted to say something to Mike, but was cut short as he felt a solid blow connect with his lower left jaw. He let out a shocked cry of pain as he held his chin. As he turned back to face his attacker, presumably Louis, he felt another blow hit his right side this time, while Louis angrily exclaimed, "You did this to him you self-centered prick! Look how much damage you have done, how much you have hurt him, and you dare to go near him!" Louis looked ready to send another blow at Harvey's face, but didn't make a move. Harvey's pride told him to give it back harder to Louis then he had received, but a voice in the back of his mind told him that his pride is what got him into this mess in the first place.

All of his petty anger drained out of his body as he looked back at Mike, holding his knees to his chest, looking about as frightened and unhappy as a man can look. Harvey took a deep shuddering breath and whispered, "I'm sorry" to the now silent room.

Mike said nothing, but Louis chimed in. "A simple sorry can't fix your screw up this time Harvey." Louis took a calming breath as his hand began to throb. He unknowingly repeated the four words Mike had said to Harvey only that morning, as he half whispered, "Please Harvey, just leave." Harvey could feel that familiar prickling behind his eyes now.


	7. Chapter 7

Harvey quickly escaped the bathroom and all but ran to his office, not even sparing a bewildered Donna a glance. He went straight to his window to look out at the city below. He fistted his hands as tightly as he could and leaned on them, trying to keep his ever daunting emotions at bay. All he could see was Mike, sitting in that damned corner, and his piercing blue eyes boring wholes into his, as every emotion Mike felt fought for dominance, to many to count flitting through, as Harvey had tried to read them. He had hurt Mike and he didn't know how to fix it. The tie had only made things ten times worse. Harvey let out an angry growl as he swiped his signed basketballs off the window ledge and onto the floor. He was vaguely aware of Donna entering his office. He tried to get control over himself as he watch Donna picking the basketballs back up and putting them where they belonged.

He collapsed into his couch, face in his hands, and tried to make sense of everything that had happened over the last day. He could still feel tears in his eyes and tried to will them away. He only looked up when he felt Donna sit down beside him. She sent him a questioning look, for once being outside the loop, and he felt a bitter smile cross his face. He simply said, "I screwed up more than I thought and I don't know how to fix it this time Donna."

Donna looked at Harvey with a troubled smile. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what to tell you Harvey." Donna rubbed a hand up and down his back, trying to offer the man some comfort. She was pissed at Harvey for hurting Mike but if anyone could see the pain it was causing Harvey as well, it was her.

Harvey sat quietly thinking for a few minutes before angrily blurting out, "I should have seen this coming!" Donna just looked at him questioningly, silently asking him to explain. Harvey looked at his hands clasped in front of him. Closing his eyes he continued, "I saw his smile over the last few months." Donna looked confused to he tried to clarify. "There was this poem I read once. It was all about smiles. It went,

"A sad smile  
Pains more than a frown  
A glimpse of a loved one  
As they silently drown

A broken smile  
That speaks of frustration  
A choked laugh  
Full of desperation

A troubled smile  
That speaks of a fight  
Worried eyes  
Searching for light

A bitter smile  
That thinks it's too late  
A mind given in  
To a horrible fate

A wistful smile  
Can mean nothing good  
Most of all if its meaning  
Is misunderstood

A sad smile  
Is far worse than a frown  
For it's the smile of someone  
Who's accepted they'll drown."

Mike has had nothing but sad and bitter smiles since he talked to Jessica that about the merger." Harvey looked Donna in the eyes, and could see understanding, as well as guilt. They had both seen the way Mike had been faking a smile. They both should have seen that he was breaking.

Donna tried to break the tension, poking Harvey in the side, she laughed a little. "Did you, Harvey Specter, just recite a poem from memory?" They both chuckled.

Looking at Donna Harvey pretended to be defensive, "What? It's a good way to pick people up in coffee shops and book stores!" This time they both let out a small laugh.

After that the two sat in silence, both having things to go over in their minds; things to blame themselves for. They both felt guilty for not putting their pride aside long enough to see that Mike had needed help, or at least support, and that they had not been there to provide it.

SUITS

Louis had slowly approached Mike, his hands held out in a gesture of peace. Mike's eyes hadn't left his since Harvey had run out. Louis was a little unsettled by how powerful Mike's gaze was. When he got to Mike's side he slowly knelt down and placed his hand on Mike's shoulder, never taking his eyes off Mike's face, so he could gauge his reaction. When he saw Mike was slightly comforted by the gesture he did something he thought he would never do. He hugged one of his associates. Mike would take any comfort he could get and clung to Louis for a few minutes; he needed to feel like someone in the world cared about him, and in this moment he knew Louis at least cared a little. He was only pulled from the hug as one of the associates entered the bathroom. Louis just pulled back and glared at the poor guy until he left, practically sprinting out of the room.

Louis then slowly helped Mike up and with an unspoken agreement Mike gathered his stuff from the counter and followed the man to his office. Louis left for a moment, soon returning with the rest of Mike's things, and they headed toward the elevators. Mike found himself in a cab, headed home, with Louis basically escorting him. When they pulled up in front of his building Mike thanked Louis for all he had done for him that day and found himself hugging Louis good bye. They both knew under any other circumstances they would laugh at the idea of hugging, but in the moment they both knew Mike needed it, and Louis didn't find a hug a big price to pay if it meant helping Mike.

Mike watched as the cab turned around and headed back toward the law firm. Louis still had work to do, and with his associate out of commission for the moment, he had even more to do then previously thought. When the cab was no longer visible among the sea of other cabs Mike tuned and headed up to his apartment.

As Mike walked through his front door he felt his exhaustion slam into him. He hadn't felt this emotionally wrung out since his Grammy had died. He had forgotten how much breakdowns took out of a person. Without even slipping his messenger bag off his shoulder he walked over to his bed and collapsed into it, unconscious before his head even hit the mattress.


	8. Chapter 8

Harvey decided he had to head back toward the bathroom. He had to see for himself the damage Louis had done. He kept his head low, and slipped into the bathroom unnoticed. He looked in the mirror and was surprised to see bruises already forming on either side of his jaw. He poked around his jaw until he was satisfied that there was no damage beyond the bruising, and was turning to leave when he heard someone outside the door. He was overcome by an irrational fear of being seen how he was and ran into one of the stalls.

One of the associates was laughing as the other one kept talking. "I mean, we all figured there was something a little more personal going on between wonder boy and Harvey, but I would have never guessed, in a million years, it would be wonder boy and Louis with the _special relationship_." Harvey could practically hear the air quotes. He was about to scoff at it when the words hit him full force.

He knew people had their theories about Mike and him, but why were there theories about Mike and Louis? Was it just because Mike had decided to be Louis's associate? His hope was dashed as the laughing associate spoke for the first time. "I thought I was going to fall over from shock when I walked in here and saw them hugging in a corner. I mean they were on the floor, and I don't know of any innocent floor hugs that don't involve three year olds." They both laughed before he continued. "I still did have my doubts though, so I kept an eye out for them, and only minutes later Louis comes and grabs Mike's things from the pen, only to leave with Mike." This time Harvey could practically hear the suggestive raised eyebrow, "Neither have come back yet."

Harvey's rational mind told him this was just a story, that there was nothing going on between Mike and Louis, but his rational mind decided it didn't need to be in control, and gave the reins to his emotional mind. Before Harvey realized what he was doing he was bursting out of the stall, scaring both associates enough that they yelled in fright, before running at full speed out of the bathroom, and toward his office; toward Donna.

Donna saw Harvey coming and headed his way. Harvey didn't run inside, he strode with cool, confident purpose, so she knew there was some new development. She just hoped it wasn't what she thought it was; she had heard the rumors spreading over the last hour or so. Donna was almost to Harvey, right outside the elevators, when she heard the ding of a new arrival. She prayed to god it wasn't who she thought it was. Unfortunately, her prayer was not answered as Louis stepped out, looking down at his phone. If she hadn't known before what had caused Harvey to apparently snap she knew now, as she saw Harvey come to a stop only feet from her and turn to look at Louis. Donna saw rage in Harvey's eyes as he looked at the other man.

Louis only looked up in time to see Harvey rushing him. He let out a startled squeak as Harvey knocked him to the ground. Donna just watched in horror; hand over her mouth, as she saw her boss break from reality. She didn't know what to do, so she just yelled for someone's help.

Harvey had Louis pinned, and had his fist pulled back, poised to punch him in the face. Between gritted teeth, Harvey ground out, "Are you sleeping with Mike?" Louis didn't have time to deny it before Harvey let a fierce blow connect with his jaw. Luckily for Louis Harvey was distracted for a brief moment by the pain in his hand, and Louis managed to flip him and jump up.

Harvey was back on his feet just as quickly and Louis was backing up slowly, holding his hands out in front of him for the second time that day. Louis tried to speak in a reassuring and calm tone, "I'm not sleeping with Mike, Harvey. I don't even know where you would get such an idea."

Harvey wasn't convinced. His rational mind was still taking a back seat to his emotional one. With venom in his voice he accused Louis, "Then why where you hugging him in the bathroom, and why did you leave with him, only to return over an hour later?" Harvey made sure to emphasis every syllable, "Why did he chose you over me?"

Louis could tell he wasn't dealing with a Harvey that could be reasoned with, but he didn't see what else he could do, so he responded. "I'm not sleeping with Mike. I was just trying to comfort him after his break down, and I wanted to make sure he made it home." Louis couldn't help a little of his anger boiling over as he looked at Harvey. "As for why he chose me, maybe it's because he trusts me not to hurt him or abandon him. Maybe, like any other human being, he just wanted some support Harvey, and he definitely hasn't been getting that from you for a long time."

Louis saw his words running through Harvey's head, and thought for a moment he had gotten lucky, but then the storm of rage came back to Harvey's face and he made a lunge at Louis. However, luckily for Louis, a small crowd had gathered because of Donna's yells for help, and two of the associates and a mail room guy where able to grab Harvey and keep him back.

Donna found herself doing something she thought she'd never do. She rushed forward to make sure Louis was alright. Even she couldn't deny that Louis had not deserved that. Even if he had been sleeping with Mike, which she never even considered to be true, he would not have deserved that. When Louis started swatting away her hand as she poked where there was already a sign of bruising she turned around to look at Harvey.

Stomping angrily up to him and stopping just inches from his face she demanded, "What in the hell was that Harvey?"

Harvey glared at Donna. "He deserved it Donna." Apparently he said the wrong thing because Donna was now looking at him with her most potent death stair. She started to wave her finger in his face, which meant she was more than just pissed off; she was furious, and if there is one thing in the world that should be avoided, it was a furious Donna.

Donna didn't stop her voice from rising as she half yell, "Bullshit Harvey. Even if they were sleeping together you would have had no right to do this. You have no claim over Mike anymore, and he can do what, and who, he wants, and it is none of you damn business!" Donna let out a growl of frustration as she saw no change to Harvey's face. She grabbed his face, ignoring the three men still holding him back, and brought her face within two inches of his. "Harvey. You are just making things worse, and behaving this way won't fix anything. You are acting like a crazy person, not Harvey Specter, the best goddamn closer in the city." She hoped using his unofficial title might snap him back to reality, and it did.

Suddenly Harvey was limp in the hands of all the people holding him and he went down on his knees. He was looking between Donna, who was looking down at him with a sad smile, and Louis, who was holding his jaw and looking at Harvey like he might attack again at any moment, which Harvey understood, now that his rational mind was back behind the wheel. Harvey was aware that there were more people around, but couldn't bear to look at them, so instead he focused on Louis with an apologetic smile and quietly apologized, "I'm sorry Louis. I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't rein myself in." Harvey looked down at his hands resting on his knees. "I know it doesn't fix what I did, but I truly am sorry."

Louis didn't know what to do. He was mad that Harvey randomly jumped him as he was getting off the elevator, but he also knew how rare a Specter apology was. He decided, since he could sympathies with Harvey a little over what had made him snap, that he would forgive him. Clearing his throat Louis simply said, "I get it Harvey and I forgive you, and there really is nothing of that nature going on between Mike and me." Harvey nodded his head in understanding. There was a moment of silence, and people started wandering away again, no doubt to spread what had just happened, and soon it was just Donna, Harvey, and Louis, alone by the elevators. Louis let out an awkward cough and headed for his office.

Donna helped Harvey back to his feet and led him to his own. This time he collapsed onto his couch face first, landing on his stomach. Donna picked his feet up so she could sit down, and rested them in her lap. Even though she had only seen it a couple of times, Donna knew what it meant when Harvey did this. It meant he was grateful for a comforting presence, but didn't want to talk; he just wanted silence. Neither knew what to do and Donna didn't know what was right anymore, so she welcomes the quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

Mike slept for longer than since he could remember, and that was saying something. He slept until his alarm went off the next day for work. Still half asleep he got ready. It wasn't until he was half way through his bowl of cereal that the previous day came back to him. He suddenly found he felt sick, so after duping the rest of his breakfast, he grabbed his things and headed out the door. He was prepared to grab a taxi when he saw Louis leaning against his town car.

With surprise evident on his face, Mike asked, "What are you doing here Louis?" It wasn't until he finished asking that he noticed a large bruise on the man's face and quickly changed his question as he rushed forward, "What happened to your face? I remember you punching Harvey, not Harvey punching you!" Mike brought his hand up to touch the bruise but thought better of it, and let his hand fall back to his side.

Louis smiled slightly before reassuring Mike, "I'm fine. There was just a slight misunderstanding after I got back to the office last night. Speaking of last night, that is why I'm here. I know your bike is still back at the office, so I figured I'd pick you up on the way. There is something for the case I wanted to run by you anyway." Louis smiled again as he saw the quizzical look leave Mike's face, but not the concern from his eyes, and damn it, he was wearing the tie again, so it was like concern was radiating off him now. Louis put his hand on Mike's shoulder as he reassured him, "I'm fine Mike. I've been punched before."

Although Mike wanted to ask more, he didn't. Louis obviously didn't want to talk about it so Mike just smiled and said, "Thanks Louis. It's nice to know someone is thinking of me."

With that both men got in the car and headed for the firm. Louis spent the ride telling Mike about his new strategy for the Collins case based off of the new in tell they had gotten the morning before and as they pulled up they had the new strategy all planned out.

Both men where very happy with themselves as they rode up in the elevator. They now had a bullet proof case, and they would have it settled, hopefully, by the end of the day. Even though Louis actually liked going to trial, he was happy it could be avoided this time. He had no delusions that Mike had been instrumental, even if he had been distracted for most of the previous day. He was telling Mike as much as the elevator stopped on their floor.

"Mike, I hope you know how much you have done for this case. If you hadn't come in on it when you did, I would definitely be stuck going to trial." Louis patted Mike on the back as they stepped off the elevator, "Mr. Collins is lucky you are one of his lawyers." Mike looked at him with a smile, a genuine smile, and Louis could feel his smile brighten for it.

With Mike starting to feel a little better and Louis feeling less frightened for his associate, both men headed for Louis's office, wanting to get the ball rolling on the case as soon as possible.

SUITS

Harvey had fallen asleep in his office, only waking up when Donna, who had not wanted to wake him, got up to change before people started showing up. There were already enough rumors and scandals around the office, another one about her and Harvey was not needed as well.

Harvey didn't bother getting up for a while. He just stayed on his couch looking at the opposite wall. He was too depressed to even think about getting up, let alone getting ready for the upcoming day. It wasn't until he started hearing people arriving that he sat up. He rubbed his face and carded his hands through his hair. With a sigh he gave up on the idea of actually getting changed before he stood up. He had to go and at least make sure he didn't look like a hobo who had snuck in and stole a used suit.

Harvey couldn't believe his horrible luck as he heard the elevator ding and saw Mike and Louis step off. Even though Mike was mostly blocked he could see the goofy smile Mike got when he was being praised plastered across his face and Louis looked like he couldn't be prouder. Harvey felt the same anger in the back of his mind from the night before, but was able to keep it back. He still thought Mike should only smile at him that way, but it also felt good to see Mike with a genuine smile on his face again. It had been a long time since he had seen one on him. Harvey just watched as the two headed toward Louis's office, both in high spirits. Harvey couldn't keep the frown off his face. He missed Mike.

As Harvey stared heart-brokenly at their retreating backs he felt the familiar feel of Donna's hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and saw her smiling at him with sympathy, again. He was starting to find it strangely comforting; it at least meant Donna wasn't completely pissed at him. Donna put some pressure on his shoulder and silently led him to the bathroom, where she made quick work of fixing his hair and straitening his clothes, before leading him back out and to his office.

Donna didn't follow him in. She just sat down at her desk and let him alone with his thoughts. He was both grateful for it, and annoyed by it. He could feel that she had more she wanted to say, and was grateful for her silence, but he also didn't want to be left alone. His mind was not a pleasant place as of late, and he would almost welcome the distraction of a lecture or interrogation. Even though he knew he had to work out his thoughts, he didn't want to.

In the end Harvey found himself lost in his thoughts, all pretenses of work forgotten; he just sat at his desk for hours, a frown plastered on his face. It wasn't until Donna told him to go get some lunch that he was momentarily brought out of his own mind. On auto pilot he grabbed his coat and headed for the elevators. He wound up getting the same lunch he had the day before, but instead of sitting in the park Harvey settled for just standing near the hotdog cart. He didn't think he could handle the park, not that day at least.

When Harvey finished his lunch he wasted no time in going back to the firm and letting his mind wander back to all the things that were bothering him. Still on auto pilot he sat on his couch and wound up still on it, only laying down, even after most people had gone home, the frown never leaving his face, or the obvious sadness from his eyes. If he had been mentally present in the office, he would have seen countless people walking by sending him confused, sad, and sympathetic looks, before stopping to question Donna. She always just answered them vaguely before sending them on their way, never once failing to send her own worried glance toward her boss. She had only ever seen him show sadness in the office once before, and that had been when she had to tell Harvey his father had died. It pained her to understand how much Harvey had to be hurting to be letting it show again.


	10. Chapter 10

Mike spent most of the morning helping Louis put things in motion, so he barely noticed anything going on around him. It wasn't until he left to get a quick early lunch that he found his thoughts being pulled from his work. He was heading down the hallway past Harvey's office when he felt himself automatically looking in to said man's office. He stopped short when he noticed the spaced look on the man's face. He was just sitting at his desk unmoving. Mike looked over toward Donna's desk to see she was not there before stepping closer to the glass wall.

Mike was startled to see a clear frown on Harvey's face. He had never seen so much emotion that wasn't positive show on the other man's face before. Mike just stood there staring at Harvey, trying to make sense of what he was seeing, until he heard the telltale sound of Donna's high heels approaching. With one last look toward his old boss Mike continued on his way, forcing his thoughts back toward food and work only. Louis and he were too busy for him to let his thoughts spiral again, like they had the day before. As Mike ate his lunch he didn't notice his fingers playing with the end of his tie, or how the people around him where looking at him.

When Mike got back to work he had no problem focusing. He was intrigued by the case, and the man he was helping. Although he would never admit it out loud, he was very interested in Mr. Collins and what he did. He looked up to the man. As he spent the next few hours locked in a room with Louis and Mr. Collins he only found his respect and fondness for the man growing. Not only was he cooperative with the game plan, he was also helpful. He had very good ideas, and in the end it was him that helped them close the case without having to leave the office. Some papers still needed to be signed by the other party and faxed back, but the deal was all but closed.

It was late enough that most people where gone when they finally left Louis's office and it was Mr. Collins that suggested celebrating. With a great big smile he looked at Louis, then focused on Mike, "I think this calls for a few drinks, don't you? I'm buying, since, thanks to your brilliant thinking, I won't be in the poor house." Mike was struck speechless by being addressed by the man, so when only Louis agreed Mr. Collins added, "Surly you must come out as well Mike! Such beautiful eyes that go so wonderfully with your tie should be seen by more than just Louis and me." He added a wink and Mike found himself nodding with a blush creeping up his neck. Mike new that Mr. Collins was happily and faithfully married, with children, but that didn't stop his playful flirting from affecting him.

Mike excused himself to go grab his things as Louis told Mr. Collins about a great place to get drinks, and he found himself once again passing Harvey's office. Donna had long since gone home so Mike didn't hesitate as he looked in through the glass door.

Mike could see Harvey on his couch, one arm thrown over his head to cover his eyes. Mike could still see the frown on the man's face, only it somehow looked more pronounced than before. The misery his boss, _old boss_, was feeling was there for anyone to see. Mike felt a frown pull at his own mouth as he saw Harvey let out a long sigh. Mike felt divided between not wanting to care, and wanting to go and make sure Harvey was okay. No matter how much Harvey had hurt him, he never felt different about the man, at least where it counted.

Harvey had spent the day unaware of everybody staring but suddenly he could feel eyes boring into him. He let out a shaky sigh and tried to ignore it, but when a few moments passed and he could still feel the eyes on him he moved his arm down to rest on his stomach as he looked toward his office door. He found himself holding his breath as his eyes locked onto Mike's. He hadn't noticed that morning that Mike was wearing the tie he had given him but he noticed now. He couldn't take his eyes off Mike, and Mike seemed to be thinking the same thing as he just silently stood there, on what Harvey thought was the wrong side of the door, and stared back.

As Mike looked into Harvey's eyes he could clearly read the pain he had missed before. He had seen Harvey was troubled, but he would have never guessed how troubled. It was surreal for Mike to be able to read anything off of Harvey, let alone so much. There were still things Mike couldn't name, but he could see them, and that meant a lot. Harvey worked very hard to block people out and it seemed he was not even trying at the moment. Mike couldn't find the courage to go in, but he also didn't want to walk away, so he contented himself with just standing there.

When Harvey became too over whelmed by the need to be closer to Mike he stood up from the couch and silently made his way to the door, never taking his eyes off Mike and Mike never taking his eyes off him. Harvey slowly opened the door and stood in front of him. Mike only took one step forward but it was enough to take Harvey's breath away, and stun him once again. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but fell short. He wound up just taking a shaky breath before giving up on the notion of speaking. Mike tried to speak as well, but wound up just standing there with his mouth slightly open, like he was trying to talk but failing. There was an intensity between them that was so strong, neither wanted to be the one to break it.

In the end it was Mr. Collins walking up that finally broke the spell they both seemed to be under, when he stopped a few feet behind Mike and cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly. "Um, Mike, the cab is down stairs waiting for us." He flinched when the man he didn't know shifted his gaze to him with a fiery glare. All he could think was that if looks could kill he'd be a dead man. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet until Mike looked back at him and stepped closer, putting a hand on his shoulder a nodding.

With a forced smile Mike managed to get out, "Let's go then." Mr. Collins sent a friendly smile to the man trying to kill him with his eyes as he turned around and started to walk toward the elevators, Mike beside him. Mike looked back at Harvey with a sad smile as he half whispered, "Night Harvey."

Mike just barely made out Harvey's reply, as he spoke in the most broken voice Mike had ever heard, "Good night Mike."

As Mr. Collins and he slipped into the cab next to Louis, Mike could feel that both men were looking at him, both with questions in their eyes. Louis had picked up automatically on the change in Mike from the last time he had seen him, as well as the questions that seemed to radiate off their client. Mike didn't wanted to talked about it at the moment though, so he blurted out some random facts about cats, and for the rest of the car ride, successfully distracted the other two men, finding out that their client had just as much to say on the subject as the firms resident cat lover. As Louis reminisced about his late cat, Mike sighed; he was grateful for the reprieve.


	11. Chapter 11

He wasn't sure how it had happened, but before Harvey knew what he was doing he had a bottle of scotch in his hand and he was looking up at the night sky while sitting on the rooftop of the building. He didn't want to see the city surrounding him because it only made him think of Mike and the mystery guy that had shown up to take him away. It made him ask himself what they might be doing, and most importantly to Harvey, where they might be doing it; although Harvey told himself he didn't know why he cared so much. If there was one thing he was better at than being the best goddamn closer in the city, it was being in denial. He could lie to himself for a long time and still believe it, or at least half believe.

He was deluding himself into thinking he had no idea why he cared what Mike was doing, or who he was doing it with. He had deluded himself for years into thinking he didn't actually care about Mike. But as he sat looking up into the light polluted night sky of New York, he felt his ability to lie to himself slipping. Whether it was the scotch or not, Harvey felt his mind being honest with itself for once.

Harvey abruptly stood up, throwing the now empty bottle away from him before raising a fist to the sky and yelling, "Dammit! Fine, I'll admit it! I care! I care about my goddamn associate more than I should!" Harvey growled in frustration with his own mind before lowering his voice, "I care, and now I've lost him, and I don't see how I can get him back." Harvey grabbed his already messy hair in frustration and closed his eyes. Whispering, he brokenly said, "I just want him back, and I don't want to hurt him anymore."

After spending far too long fighting his emotions back into control for his liking, Harvey headed back inside. He grabbed his things from his office and made his way outside to get a cab home. It was far too late to bother Ray, so Harvey made the best of having to take a cab. At least he could be alone with his thoughts.

When Harvey finally made it through his front door he only made it as far as the couch. Even with the alcohol running through his system, his mind was far too busy to sleep, so he contented himself with watching old movies, thinking about all the times either he or Mike had quoted a line to each other. Whenever one of those lines came up, he would quote it aloud with the movie, a goofy smile always playing at his lips. Now that he was no longer denying his feelings, well, no longer able to, he could take some amount of comfort and joy in his memories of Mike. He knew he would have to make do with them, since he didn't see making any new ones anytime soon, and it made them feel even more special to him.

Suits

It appeared Mike's reprieve was destined to be short lived because the second the three men had gotten out of the cab, in front of some night life club, flashes started taking Mike's sight, and ability to concentrate, away. There were a dozen paparazzi outside the club, taking pictures of the men, and yelling questions at the same time. Mike, with his mind, could distinguish them all, but he doubted a normal brain could even pick out a coherent word, let alone question. There seemed to be just as many questions aimed at him, as there were being directed at Mr. Collins. He could have even sworn he heard Harvey's name a few times, which only proved to distract him more than even the blindness or deafness could.

Luckily for the two bewildered lawyers, the actor was used to this type of thing and simply pushed Louis in the direction of the door before turning back and grabbing Mike's hand to pull him forward as well. Mike was grateful for the guidance inside, but couldn't help notice that the action only seemed to put the paparazzi into more of a frenzy. Mike felt himself blush at the questions he heard being yelled at him. One guy who looked to be Mike's age even yelled, "Is that your new boy toy, or is the mousy looking dude?"

Apparently the actor heard that question because he made a face at the last part of the question that clearly said, "I'm offended by the very idea." Instead of saying that, however; he simply smiled and said, "The gentleman who just went inside is my lawyer and new friend, nothing more." Mike wanted to add that he too was his lawyer but instead found himself being pulled into the club.

Mike was relived to be away from the flashes and jumbled words, but found the club was not much of an improvement for his concentration. The music was just below deafening, and the strobe lights were not very conducive to sight. Mike liked this sort of place most of the time, but with so much on his mind he just found it aggravating. He needed to be able to concentrate if he wanted to keep tonight steered away from Harvey. He knew it wouldn't be long until the lawyer and actor ganged up on him and tried to make him answer their questions.

He was given a small mercy when Mr. Collins, who still had a firm grip on his hand, lead him and Louis to the back of the club and up some stairs. Mike soon found himself standing on a balcony he had not noticed before, looking down at the people dancing and drinking. He noticed it was a little easier to hear and with a steady light overhead, a lot easier to see.

Within a minute of arriving on the balcony Mike found a drink in his hand and the actor pushing him into a booth seat that still looked down on the club. He looked over to see Louis and Mr. Collins with drinks in hand as well, and looks directed at him that clearly said, "Start talking." Mike was seated beside Mr. Collins, so it was easy to ignore the look from him, but with Louis looking at him from the other side of the table, it was next to impossible to ignore.

Mike sighed and looked down at the hand around his glass and decided to play stupid. He looked up and tried to sound innocent as he asked, "What? Why are you both looking at me like that?"

The looks he got in response clearly said, "Really? You're gonna try that one on us?" It made him sigh again, this time in defeat. Both the other men knew this meant they had won, so they sent each other congratulatory looks before putting on serious faces, and looking back at Mike.

Mike looked up at Louis and then focused on Mr. Collins. "What do you want to know?" Mike wasn't sure if it was the drink, which he'd only had two sips of, or the inability to properly concentrate, but he actually had every intention of honestly answering, almost anything, they asked, even Harvey related questions, which he suspected would be a majority of them.

Mr. Collins asked the first question. "Who was that man back there?" He paused for a beat before adding, "And what exactly did I interrupt?"

Mike took a deep breath and then plunged into the answer. "That was Harvey. I used to be his associate, before I was Louis'." A slight frown crossed his face and he added, "I don't exactly know what you interrupted. I just couldn't tear myself away. I couldn't make myself say anything either." Both men could see confusion behind Mike's eyes as he looked between them.

Louis thought about this for a second before asking his own questions. "Are Harvey and you talking? Did he try apologizing again?" Louis couldn't help but let some of his jealousy about Harvey show through.

Mike looked at Louis a little annoyed as he answered, "No, Harvey and I are not talking again. I think he wanted too, but he just stood there and said nothing." Mike looked down and played with the end of his tie as he self-consciously added, "I'm not really one to talk though. I was just as silent." The actor nodded at that, remembering the silent tension between the two men.

Honestly, Mr. Collins was lost, although he could infer a lot, and it was making it harder to try and help the young man who seemed to be in pain from whatever was going on with this Harvey guy. Taking Mike's chin in his hand he made the younger man look at him as he said, "I want to hear the whole story about his Harvey fellow. I can't help until I can understand." Mike looked like he was about to protest but quickly gave in to the other man's wishes. Mike spent the next hour and a half rambling on about meeting Harvey, excluding a few things, working with him, and even being forced to betray him. He told the actor all about the last few months, and how they had been affecting him. He even regaled the events of the day before. Mike didn't think he'd ever spoken so much in his life, let alone about one thing. What surprised him though was that he had both men's full attention the entire time. They both seemed to be genuinely interested.

Mike finished with a final, "I don't know why it has affected me so much, but since that night in the bathroom when he tried to fire me, I've felt broken." He knew the sadness was clear in his eyes, but he didn't try to hide it. "I just… I miss him so much, but every time I think he might miss me too, this voice in my head tells me I'm insane for thinking I mean anything to Harvey, that I ever could."

Mr. Collins could feel his heart breaking for the young man. He had never before seen so much sadness in one pair of eyes, and felt like if Mike cried, he would to. He had also never known such a smart man, who could be so clueless, and he told Mike as much. "Mike, you are probably the smartest person I have ever met in my life, but you are being so clueless right now." Mike looked at him with new hurt in his eyes, so he clarified, "Even if I hadn't seen the look on the man's face earlier tonight, just from what you've told me, it is obvious you are very important to him, and that he cares a great deal about you." He sent Mike a small smile, "I have only seen sadder eyes on someone once before, and that is you right now." When he saw a spark of hope in Mike's eyes a new question popped into his head. "Mike, do you even understand your own feelings for the man?"

Mike's startled look said it all. "Of course I do. I care about Harvey a lot because he is, _was_, my mentor. He gave me a chance when no one else would."

Mr. Collins gave him a look and said, "That's not quite answering the question. I mean, if you had to put it into one or two words, do you know what they would be?" He raised an eyebrow that clearly told Mike he knew that answer, but thought that Mike didn't.

After a few moments of silence Louis decided to put in his own two cents as well. "Although I can't fully speak for you Mike, I can for Harvey. I have worked with the man for longer than I like, and have learned how to read him pretty well." Mike was looking at him now, hope clear on his face. Louis felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart from being able to nurture that hope. "Mike, I have never seen Harvey so happy as when he is with you. Before you came along he was a lone ranger that had no one, and would let no one in, but then he let you in. I never saw a genuine smile on his face until you came along, and I definitely never saw him care so much about someone else, even Donna." There was a goofy smile on Mike's face now, so Louis hit it home with, "I've never seen him love someone more."

The grin that spread across Mike's face was so infectious that not only were Mr. Collins and Louis smiling, but the waitress that was dropping off drinks was as well. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew pure joy when she saw it.

Both Mr. Collins and Louis saw the doubt trying to take over Mike's thoughts again, so after delivering a head slap, they practically yelled, "He cares Mike, just accept it!" Mike sent them both a self-conscious smile and they sent reassuring ones in return.

After a second of silence Mr. Collins let out a satisfied sigh and suggested they go down and dance. After all, they were at a dance club. Both men agreed and started to follow him down stairs, when he turned to Mike and whispered in his ear, "You don't have to tell me, but I suggest you figure out and accept those words I asked you about before." Mike just smiled and nodded. If he wasn't lying to himself, he knew what those words were, hell; he knew what _the_ word was. He had known for a while. Mike smiled to himself as he joined Louis and his new friend on the dance floor, joining in with their strange dancing.


	12. Chapter 12

Mike groaned when he woke up with a pounding in his head. It was far too bright. Shielding his eyes, Mike slowly took in his surroundings. He wasn't at home, that much was certain, but he didn't recognize where he was. He sat up from the couch he was laying on and took in more information. It didn't take long to make the room out to be a hotel room. He looked over to the bed only a few feet away; all he could see was a messy tuft of brown hair sticking out from the top of the blanket. Mike closed his eyes and tried to remember the day before. Then everything came back to him and he slapped his forehead.

Whispering to himself, he said, "This must be Mr. Collins' room." He jumped when he immediately heard a response.

"Yes, yes it is my fine lawyery friend." He sent Mike a big smile as Mike turned to see his head now peeking out from the bottom of the blanket. Mike couldn't help but think this man was strange, but also that he quite liked it. He was pulled out of his thoughts as said man asked, "Shall we get some breakfast? It may be Saturday, but that is no excuse for lazy bums." Mike smiled and nodded. Breakfast actually sounded great. Something greasy to steam the tides of the hangover he was now nursing.

Both men got dressed and ready for the day, and headed to the main floor for some hotel food. Mike actually found he loved hotel food. It reminded him of his Grammy. It still tasted homemade but you got it served to you. Mike smiled down at his plate full of eggs, hash browns, bacon and toast. It looked delouses and with the first bite he was proven right. Mike closed his eyes and enjoyed his food for a moment.

When Mike rejoined reality and opened his eyes it was to Mr. Collins grinning at him. Laughing, he asked Mike, "Enjoying your food? It looks like you are".

Mike blushed slightly, "Sorry. I just haven't had a breakfast this good in a long time; any food this good really."

Mr. Collins smiled with a mischievous look in his eye and help up a finger while he fiddled with the food on his plate. When he had made some sort of sandwich thing he held it up toward Mike. "Try this! It's Amazing!" Mike looked at the sandwich sceptically; it looked like breakfast mush on bread. He looked up at Mr. Collins and decided to trust the man. Supporting the sandwich with one of his own hands, while Mr. Collins was still holding it, he took a bite. He felt his eyes slip closed again and was pretty sure he made an inappropriate sound for the breakfast table. It was the best thing he had ever eaten. He opened his eyes and looked at Mr. Collins. Mr. Collins simply smirked, taking his sandwich back, and said, "See! Amazing!"

"I don't think any other food will be good enough ever again!" Mike was looking at Mr. Collins with awe and wonderment. Mr. Collins let his smirk melt into a soft smile as he silently picked up a piece of bacon that had fallen from the sandwich and held it out to Mike. Mike, who's hands were busy doing what he had seen Mr. Collins do to make his sandwich, took the bacon with his teeth and smiled a thank you. However, after one bite of his sandwich he knew something was missing, and looked up at Mr. Collins like he had just kicked his puppy. "It doesn't taste the same." Mike frowned.

Laughing softly, Mr. Collins held up a jar of jam. "You forgot the jam Mike. It is the most important ingredient silly!" He handed Mike the jam and a few seconds later Mike was happily munching on his breakfast sandwich.

It wasn't until they were getting up from the table that Mike noticed a man sitting a few tables away taking pictures. One look over at Mr. Collins, and the slight frown on his face, told Mike he had seen the guy too. Mike decided to ignore it, and hope nothing bad would come of it. Trying to distract Mr. Collins, Mike asked loudly, "So, have you seen all the tourist attractions yet?"

Mr. Collins looked at him, his happiness seeming rejuvenated as he exclaimed, "I was going to go and see the statue of liberty today! And make my way over to Coney Island! Also go down Fifth Street! And go to time square! And go to Rockefeller Center and Plaza!" He hadn't taken a breath so Mike put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

Laughing he said, "Calm down or you're going to hyper ventilate." Somewhat shyly he asked, "Do you want a guide?"

Smiling even broader, Mr. Collins actually jumped in excitement, and exclaimed, "Yes! That would be amazing!" Throwing his arms in the air, he all but yelled, "Today is going to be so much fun!" As he ran off Mike found his own excitement levels rising, it was just so catchy.

Even though they had left the hotel a little before nine in the morning, they still didn't finish everything they wanted to until late that night. Carrying a bag of cotton candy, a bag of popcorn, a box of mini doughnuts, and a corn dog, Mike led Mr. Collins up to his apartment, holding the doors for him, as Mr. Collins tried to maneuver a giant stuffed bear he had won through doorways and up the stairs.

Both were exhausted and before either could realize they were falling asleep, they were passed out on the couch. Mike's dreams were filled with flashing cameras, frightening carnival rides, and lady liberty, while Mr. Collins simply slept soundly.

Suits

Harvey had spent his Saturday like he had spent the night before. He woke up with the TV still on, and instead of getting up and getting ready for the day, he just stayed there. He spent the whole day on his couch watching old movies. At some point he changed into sweats and a Harvard t-shirt, apologizing to his now wrinkled and messy suit. He also ordered pizza and got up to get a new drink when it was called for, but aside from those few things, he just stayed on the couch, moping. He ignored his phone, missing many worried calls from Donna, and chose to cut out the world. He justified that he deserved at least one day to wallow in his sadness before putting his mask back on, and acting to the world like he was just fine.

The next morning, after falling asleep on his couch again, Harvey was startled to find himself in his bed. He quickly sat up, confused and frightened for some reason he couldn't place. He tried to remember going to bed but couldn't. He hadn't had that much to drink had he? He closed his eyes, trying to think harder, but came up blank again. That was when he heard someone clearing their throat. He huffed out a breath as he opened his eyes to glare at Donna. She was standing in the doorway smirking at him. "Bout' time there sleeping beauty."

Harvey just continued to glare half-heartedly as he asked, "How did I get to my bed?" He already knew how she had gotten in, he knew she had made her own copy of his key years before, but he had no idea how he had gotten to his bed. He looked at Donna questionably when she smirked again.

"I carried you." She stated it simply; somehow making it hit Harvey even harder.

"How on earth did you do that?" He looked at her astounded.

"I chose bridal style. You know, because you're sleeping beauty." She was openly mocking him with her smirk now as she said, "That was funny, because I was comparing you to a princess." Harvey just looked at her and rolled his eyes, quickly getting out of bed. He was a little surprised to find he was no longer wearing sweats, but at the same time wasn't; after all it was Donna. Like she was reading his mind she added, "You're lucky the shirt and boxers stayed. Now, come one, breakfast is almost ready."

Harvey silently followed her, thankful for her presence. They ate silently at the table, the news on the TV, neither needing to say a word. They just sat in comfortable silence and stayed that way until a celebrity news show came on, making Harvey screw his face up in disgust. He hated those stupid gossip shows. He was grateful when Donna got up to change the channel, until he saw her freeze, half way to the remote that was sitting in the coffee table. He got up and started walking in her direction, only to be startled when she suddenly lunged at the remote, turning the TV off.

"What in the hell was that Donna?" Harvey was looking at her like she had grown a second head. She just stood up slowly, composing herself, and slipped the remote behind her back. "Donna", Harvey said warningly. She still said nothing so he asked again, "What are you trying to hide? Why did you turn off the TV?"

Donna tried for broke. "Because I know you hate celebrity gossip shows Harvey. That's the only reason." Donna was slowly creeping away from Harvey and the TV. Harvey, however, would have none of it, and after sending her a look that clearly said _bullshit_, he lunged at her, successfully getting control of the remote, but only after Donna bit his hand.

Getting up and walking back toward the TV, he asked incredulously, "Really Donna? Biting? What are we, three?" Donna was paying him no mind though as he turned the TV back on. It suddenly became clear to him why Donna had resorted to a three year olds tactics. On Harvey's big screen TV was multiple pictures of Mike with the mystery man, who Harvey now realized was Mr. Collins. If he hadn't had a reason to be paranoid before, he sure did now. There was a picture of Mike dancing close to Mr. Collins, and Louis, but his brain rejected that for its own sanity, as they were laughing about something, Mike with his mouth close to Mr. Collins ear. There where pictures of Mick holding his hand being led into, and around the club. There was also a picture of Mike and Mr. Collins getting in and out of the same cab. Entering a hotel together, still apparently laughing about something. The pictures that really hit Harvey hard though, were the ones where Mr. Collins and Mike where staring at each other over breakfast, and where Mr. Collins was feeding Mike, and most of all, the one that was front and center; Mike with his hand on Mr. Collins shoulder, both with radiant smiles on their faces, as they looked at each other. Harvey just stood there, unable to look away, his body forcing him to continue watching as some blond lady on the TV gossiped about how _Collins has a new boy toy in New York_. Harvey watched in horror as an entire slid show of the two around New York played across the screen, the woman talking about reports from people who had seen _the new hot couple _around town.

When the woman mercifully started talking about some other celebrity, Harvey managed to sit down on the arm of the couch. Running a hand over his face and threw his hair, Harvey sighed sadly, leaning into Donna as she stood at his side. He quietly asked her, "When did my life become so painful and complicated?"

Donna looked down at Harvey, petting his hair as she answered softly, "Honey, about the same time you became ten times happier; when Mike came into your life."


	13. Chapter 13

At first Harvey felt nothing. He just leaned his shoulder on Donna's hip, and sat there, unmoving. He knew it was the equivalent of emotional shock. That sooner or later he would be showered with emotions he couldn't handle, but in his numb state, he just couldn't care. He couldn't care Donna saw him with tears in his eyes, or that he started to cling to her side, or even when she started muttering calming words that a person would use on a three year old.

That thought broke him though. He had only just called Donna a three year old, and now here he was, needing to be treated like one himself. It made him laugh, and that was the end of it. With the laughter, the numbness was shoved out, opening the way for all the other emotions that were trying to get at Harvey.

It wasn't the sadness or pain that Harvey feared most though; it was the jealousy and anger. He slowly pulled away from Donna, and looking her in the eyes, backing up toward the door. He knew he only had seconds before she would read him and stop him. He saw her eyebrow go up, and didn't wait to see what happened next. He sprinted for the door, barely dodging Donna's lunge at him, before sprinting the rest of the way to the elevators. Lucky for him someone was already waiting, and he himself barely made it inside, let alone Donna who was a good few seconds behind him, yelling for him to stop.

Harvey neighbour gave him strange looks the whole way down, and he really couldn't blame her. He must have looked like a mad man running down the hallway. When they got to the bottom he sent her a polite smile before running to get a cab. He didn't hesitate telling the cabby to go, and giving him an address. He thought he knew where Mike would be.

SUITS

Mike woke up when he felt something wet on his shoulder. He scrunched his face as he tried to rejoin the world of the living. He still felt the wet spot on his shoulder, as well as weight, so he opened his eyes to see what it was. To his surprise the spot was being covered; covered by Mr. Collins' face. Mike thought logically. Obviously the man had drooled in his sleep. It wasn't until then that he felt the effects of falling asleep on a couch, most of all with someone practically lying on your chest, sync in. His neck and back were killing him. Wasn't he too young for this still?

Mike let out a pained groan as he tried to move into a more comfortable position, but ended up waking the sleeping man on his chest. Mr. Collins groggily mumbled into his shoulder, "What time is it?" Mike looked to the clock on the wall and when he informed him it was only nine in the morning the response he got was a whiny, "But I don't want to get up. Nine it too early, and I'm comfy."

Mike smiled at the grumpy sounding man and poked him on top of his head as he pointed out, "Yesterday you said, _It may be Saturday, but that is no excuse for lazy bums_." Mike smiled when the man let out a grumpy grumble, and buried his face closer into mikes chest and shoulder.

Finally, barely audible, he responded to Mike with, "Well, it's not Saturday is it Mr. Smarty-pants? It's Sunday, the best day to be a lazy bum."

Mike smiled at that, and all he could say was, "That is so true."

Mr. Collins wrapped his arm around Mike's stomach as he managed to still burry closer to Mike, and in a quiet voce said, "I'm glad we agree." Mike chucked to himself and wrapped his own arms around the famous man, snuggling close to him as he tried to fall back to sleep.

Mr. Collins was asleep within seconds, and Mike wasn't too far behind him. The two men slept soundlessly, in what they would later call the best nap they had ever had in their lives. They slept for only two hours, but when they woke up they felt like they had slept an extra week. However, they were both still very comfortable, just sitting in the silence, a warm human companion for company, so they just stayed on the couch.

At least until they heard someone at the door. Mike was confused, so it ended up being Mr. Collins that yelled in a sing song-y voice, "Who is it!?" What happened next startled the two men so much they curled up together, trying to protect each other and themselves, from the sudden disturbance.

Harvey had been so enraged by the other man's voice coming from inside Mike's apartment that he had the spare key out in seconds, and was throwing the door open violently, smacking the door against the wall. He only found his anger reaching new and extreme heights as he saw Mike curled up on the couch with the other man, both wearing the clothes that they had been wearing the day before, if the day out pictures were anything to go by. Harvey's mind automatically brought up images of the two men spending the night on the couch, doing god knows what, for god knows how long.

When Mr. Collins brought his face away from Mike to look over to assess the situation, he noticed Mike still hadn't looked up, and as he turned he gasped. He only had time for that before Harvey was across the room and grabbing him, throwing him roughly to the floor.

Mike looked up at Mr. Collins' gasp and yelled out in surprise as he saw Harvey throwing the man to the floor. Mike was stunned long enough to process Harvey making another move at Mr. Collins before he jumped toward the man and draped himself over him. He glared up at Harvey as the man froze, foot centimetres from Mike's stomach, what would have been Mr. Collins stomach. Mike carefully positioned himself so he was better protecting the other man before silently getting up, keeping himself between Mr. Collins and Harvey. He helped him to his feet, and without taking his glaring eyes off Harvey, slowly led him to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

The second the lock was in place Mike turned urgently to Mr. Collins. "Oh my god, I'm so, so, so sorry! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I'm sorry I didn't stop him sooner!"

Mr. Collins interrupted him with an amused smile, "Calm down or you'll hyperventilate." He winked at Mike, but seeing the worry stay in his eyes he quickly answered, "I am fine Mike. Knocked my elbows and head a little, that's all." He tried for another joke, "He didn't even punch me!"

Mike sent him a weary smile. After a quick double check for his own state of mind Mike told him to stay in the bathroom, and to lock the door behind him. He had to deal with Harvey now.

Harvey's mind had gone blank as he realized, not only had he been about to kick an innocent man, but he had also almost kicked Mike. He wanted to kick himself in the head for being so stupid, and letting his anger and jealousy control him. Harvey wasn't drawn back to the real world until he saw Mike slipping out of the bathroom and making sure the door was locked behind him. Harvey tried to put on his best poker face, but doubted it was doing much.

Mike approached him, disbelief and anger playing clearly on his face, and through his eyes, and dammit, he was still wearing the tie. Harvey winced at being the cause of such un-Mike like emotions; at least the extremity of them. He actually flinched back when Mike spoke in a quite angry voice, "What the hell is wrong with you Harvey? You don't break into my apartment to attack my guests, and you sure as hell better give me a reason not to call Donna right now."

Harvey had never felt so threatened by a phone call. Taking a deep breath, he tried to talk himself out of this. "When I heard someone else's voice other than yours I thought you might be in trouble." It sounded more like a question, and Harvey slapped himself mentally for that, it was a rookie mistake.

Mike was having none of it and gritted out between clenched teeth, "Bullshit Harvey; now for once in your goddam life, tell the truth."

Harvey couldn't help but look into Mike's eyes, which only proved to make him more flustered, so it was a few minutes before he got out, "I wanted you back, but Louis was in the way, then when I got some hope, HE," Harvey pointed angrily at the bathroom door, "got in the way and screwed it all up!" Harvey huffed out a breath as he looked down and mutter, "Among other things he screwed."

Mike couldn't believe his ears. Sure, he was happy in a way Harvey actually did still seem to want him, but to make it sound like he hadn't brought it on himself angered Mike to no ends. In addition, Mike really, really, really didn't like it when people threatened or hurt the people he cared about and Harvey had done just that. Mike was too angry to even think about those so instead he chose to comment on the last thing Harvey said. "And what the hell do you mean by _among other things_?" He didn't actually need Harvey to responded, he knew full well what Harvey meant, and finally yelling, said, "Even if I was sleeping with him it would be none of your damned business Harvey! I'm a grown man; I can sleep with whomever I want, whenever I want, and where ever I want, most of all in my own goddamn apartment!"

Harvey was at a loss for words. He knew full well he had no right, so instead of defending himself he said, "But they stopped you from coming back."

Mike put on his poker face, and with the coldest face Harvey had ever seen, Mike simply stated, "I don't want to come back."


	14. Chapter 14

Mike watched as Harvey's face fell, showing emotions Mike never thought he would see on his boss, _dammit, former boss_; and watched with surprise, even though he wasn't showing it, as Harvey slowly turned and left the apartment. He could see more than just the pain; he could see heartache and regret, and what had Mike almost calling Harvey back was the sad smile he sent Mike as he turned down the hallway, walking out of view.

Mike took a few seconds to stair after the man he looked up to so much, and then turned to pay attention to the other man he looked up too. Mike made his way over to the bathroom, and after calling to Mr. Collins that Harvey had left, entered the bathroom. Mike saw that he was rubbing the back of his head, so gently guiding him to sit on the couch Mike went and got him an icepack. Mr. Collins winced as Mike gently put it against the back of his head, causing him to wince in sympathy. Mike had his fair share of memories, sitting still with an icepack on his head for hours, his head still throbbing, only now cold as well.

Mike let him lean back into his knees as he sat on the back of the couch, and continued to hold the pack for him. While keeping an eye on the time Mike spoke in a gentle voice to Mr. Collins about past cases, past mistakes, and really just whatever popped into his head. He knew that, at least with the actor, it would be a good distraction from the pain in his head. After a few hours Mike got up from the couch to make them some late lunch, and they ate watching TV, Mr. Collins on the floor, again leaning against Mike, who was on the couch this time, only after Mr. Collins insisted.

After the movies came out their Sunday evening was spent eating junk, while the actor used Mike's lap as a pillow, now that he no longer had the ice pack on his head. Mike knew he would be tired from not only getting knocked on the head, but also just from the last few days. He had traveled to another country, taking time off his show, and been sued, where he had to sit in meetings and court all day. He had also spent the last two nights out till very late. Mike was surprised by how long he did last before Mike could hear quiet snoring coming from the tired man. Mike just smiled down at him, carding his hand through his hair, as he went back to watching the movie, only to be claimed by sleep a few short minutes later.

Suits

Harvey had only felt pain like this once before, and that was when his father had died. Because of that, he knew he did not handle heartache well. He couldn't decide if this was more painful because when he lost his Dad, it was over, there was nothing he could do, there was noting that could be fixed or changed. His Dad was dead, and it was as simple as that, but with Mike, he was right there, just out of reach. His Dad hadn't chosen to die to get away from him, but Mike had chosen to stay away and to not come back. Harvey had moved on in a sense from his father's death, but he had no clue how to move on from Mike; most of all because he worked in the same office as Mike.

Harvey trudged out of Mike's building, and down to the curb. He had never been so happy to see Donna as when he saw her leaning against his town car, Ray right beside her. He tried to smile at the pair, but all he managed was a pained grimace. He saw them both wince at it. Harvey could tell Donna was mad at him again, but he could also see that she was letting her mother hen instincts take over, shoving any anger aside for another time. He knew that it wouldn't be forgotten, but he was grateful for the reprieve.

Donna walked toward Harvey, who had stopped a few feet away from the two, and enveloped him in a hug, and seconds later Ray joined in to make it a group hug. Harvey found it far more comforting than he ever would have guessed, and so refused to let go for a few seconds after the other two made a move to step back. As Harvey got into the car behind Donna, all he could think was that the old him would have laughed at even the idea of someone giving him a truly meaningful hug. He would have stepped back and made some smart ass joke at their expense before walking away. Now he found all he wanted was for someone he cared about and who cared about him to give him a hug; for Mike to give him a hug. On the entire drive back to his home he thought about Mike forgiving him, and giving him a hug, showing that he still cared. Harvey couldn't handle the idea that he might not care anymore.

As they pulled up Donna sent Ray a nod, promising to take good care of Harvey. Ray nodded back as he got out of the car, walking around to let them out. With a firm squeeze of Harvey's shoulder he tried to send his support, and as he watched the two disappear behind entrance doors, he sent up a prayer that his boss would be okay, and that everything would turn out right. With a final look to the sky, Ray got back in the car and headed for home. His family was waiting on him since he usually had Sundays off, but when he had gotten the call from Donna they had all insisted he go and help his friend.

Donna didn't speak until she had Harvey back in his home, and sitting on the couch. Sitting down next to him, she put a hand on his, which was resting on his knee, and finally asked, "What happened up there Harvey? We could hear Mike yelling, but we couldn't tell what he was saying." Donna hated that Harvey's face fell more at the question, but she had to know what was wrong if she was going to try and fix it. After a few minutes of Harvey just looking down at their hands with a frown on his face Donna added, "At least tell me what you are thinking right now."

Harvey lifted their hands, and looking over to her, said in a small voice, "I won't ever get to hold Mike's hand." Donna felt her heart break at the words, and the way they were spoken, and went to try and comfort him, but he quietly spoke again before she could. "I went there to confront him about his relationship with the firm's client. I thought at least I could make it stop by bringing up ethics, but when I knocked on Mike's door," Harvey closed his eyes, willing his voice to stay even, "It wasn't Mike that answered. It was _him_!" Harvey took a deep breath, trying to get control again. "I heard his voice, not Mike's, coming from inside Mike's apartment, and it just made me so angry. Before I could think about what I was doing I had unlocked the door with the spare Mike gave me a long time ago, and I was throwing the door open. When I saw them cuddled up on the couch something just snapped, and the next thing I knew I had thrown the unsuspecting man to the floor, and I…" Harvey looked at Donna, pleading with his eyes for her not to judge him, "I went to kick him in the stomach." Donna let out a small breath of air in surprise, but stayed silent. "The only reason I didn't was because suddenly Mike was in my path, and my brain was able to register fast enough that I would never forgive myself if I hurt him… any more than I already have." Harvey sighed, "Not that I can live with the pain I've already caused him now."

Donna could see Harvey's eyes were watery as he said, "Mike yelled at me that he didn't want to come back, and that even if it had not been for the client, he would still be working for Louis." Donna saw a tear make its way down Harvey's face, followed by others, as he brokenly whispered, "Donna, Mike hates me now." Donna felt her own eyes fill with tears as she leaned in and gave Harvey the tightest hug she could without hurting him. He had never seen so much genuine misery on one person's face in her life.

Donna held Harvey to her chest, like her Mother had done for her as a child, as she tried to sooth the broken man. She was rubbing his back, and muttering things like, "Mike could never hate you Harvey." After close to three hours Harvey fell asleep against her, and she gently laid him out on the couch before going to make some food for when he woke up. She had joked before about having to act like his mother, but this was the first time she actually felt like she was. She felt like she was watching her son get his heart broken for the first time, only worse because he brought it on himself; and she also felt like she was being divided between her son, and his best friend, whom she loved like a son. As much as she knew Harvey was hurting, she knew Mike had been hurting just as much, only longer. As she went about making some food she found her thoughts were either on Harvey or Mike, or both.

Harvey slept on the couch for a few hours, before waking up groaning from the headache he had given himself. He was delighted when Donna handed him an Advil and water, before putting a bowl of soup and a sandwich down in front of him. Donna watched with a smile as he ate the food, and they watched old movies. Donna didn't want to quote any of the lines at first, but once Harvey had done it a few times she joined in. They ended up quoting almost an entire movie at each other at one point, only not succeeding because they fell asleep on the couch at the same time, missing the last few minutes.

Neither woke up the next day until the sun was shining to brightly for easy sleep. Harvey woke up slow and groggy, but as he heard Donna mutter a litany of swears under her breath he looked at his watch. They were late, even for Harvey's lazy day standards. Harvey quickly changed into a new suit and was running out the door with Donna on his heels, somehow in a new outfit as well, but he ignored it, it's not like he'd ever figure out how she had done it. All that was important at the moment was getting to work before Jessica realized they had yet to come into the office; it was mercifully all they could think about.


	15. Chapter 15

Mike sat at his desk lost in thought. He was worried about Harvey. He had yet to come into the office, and Jessica had been looking for him earlier. Of course Mike had lied and said he and Donna had gone to do some research for a case, and luckily was able to say that since he no longer worked for Harvey, he no longer knew the specifics of his business, so therefor had no idea where Harvey had actually gone.

He knew that Harvey had deserved to be yelled at, but he couldn't get the look of utter sadness that had played across his _former_ boss's face out of his head. Mike felt guilty most of all for the last thing he had said. _That _Harvey had not deserved. Sighing, Mike got up, grabbing a few files he had done that morning for Louis, and went to hand them in so he could get the new load before heading out for lunch.

Louis, however, had gotten a call from Mr. Collins earlier that day, and had no intention of giving Mike any more work for the day, since he had already done more than twice of what a normal associate was expected to do. Louis felt there was no loss if extra work wasn't done for a day. After all, you can't lose what you didn't have. The extra work Mike was able to do was simply a bonus.

As Mike walked into his office, a fake smile plastered across his face, Louis decided he would go one step further than giving Mike a break; that he would also talk to him. He had learnt the trick of reading Mike's eyes and could see how miserable and worried the kid was.

After he wasn't handed more work, Mike sat down, thinking Louis needed a wall to bounce ideas off for a case. He was shocked when the first thing out of Louis's mouth was, "How are you doing, Mike?"

When Mike got over the shock he lied, "I'm fine, thank you Louis." Louis wasn't having any of it, however, so after a raised eyebrow and expectant face, Mike went for the minimal truth, and quietly answered again, "I'm worried because Harvey isn't at work yet."

Louis let a small smile cross his face as he said, "Well, I'm happy to relieve some of your worries and tell you that he just got in a few moments ago." Mike did feel slightly better knowing that Harvey had made it to work, but was far from feeling good again. Louis could see that he had barely made a dent in the kid's sadness, so he tried to push a little more, "Is there anything else bothering you Mike that you want to talk about?" He didn't want to rat out his client, not knowing if he was supposed to know what he did, so he had to accept Mike's meek refusal that anything else was wrong. He was startled though when Mike let out a sudden swear and sprinted from the Partner's office.

Mike had forgotten that Harvey knew nothing about his lie and that he had to be filled in on it before Jessica found him. Knowing her, she would try to trick him. Not paying attention to the people he was shoving out of the way in the hall, Mike made his way to Harvey's office.

Suits

Harvey strode quickly into his office, coffee in hand to draw off suspicion, and Donna on his heels. He sighed with relief as he hung up his coat and sat at his desk, readying files he would need to look like he was working, and had been for some time. When he finished mussing the files over his desk he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. At least this hadn't gone wrong yet, like everything else seemed too lately.

He kept his eyes closed as he heard Donna whispering over the intercom. "Um, Harvey, I think you should open your eyes and prepare for what is coming, or rather who."

Smiling slightly with entertainment, Harvey responded, not bothering to press the button, "I'm not afraid of Jessica, Donna." His amused laugh was cut short as Donna quickly informed him it was not Jessica running toward his office.

By the time Harvey was able to open his eyes in surprise at Donna's words, Mike was already through the door and halfway to his desk. Harvey froze staring at Mike like a deer caught in headlights. Mike didn't seem to notice though as he finished walking the distance to the desk and leaned toward Harvey, speaking in a rushed whisper, "Jessica was looking for you this morning and I told her you and Donna went to do some research for a case and that since I don't work for you anymore I don't know any specifics but she is headed to your office right know, so you better think of something quick, because we both know she will test you to make sure I wasn't just covering your ass." Mike barely finished his hurried speech before Jessica was striding into Harvey's office, suspicious eyes on Mike.

Luckily Mike saved Harvey some time by turning to look at Jessica and saying with a smile, "Oh Jessica, I was just telling Harvey to call you." He headed for the door as he added, "I guess it is unnecessary now, isn't it Harvey?"

Harvey gathered himself together, and clearing his voice said somewhat awkwardly, "Quite right Michael." Jessica, Mike, and Donna all sent Harvey a look threw that clearly said, _what in the hell was that_, but no one commented, and soon after Mike had left to go back to his desk, Jessica was headed back to her office, unsatisfied, since she had been sure the kid had lied. Lucky for Harvey, Jessica had simply put the odd behaviour behind all the things that had been going on between his former associate and him. She had heard all the gossip, and had to deal with the fall out of the many fights that Harvey seemed to be having. She had even heard a story about how Harvey had attacked a client that he caught in bed with Mike, and even though she knew it was an exaggeration, she knew that a lot of lies had nuggets of truth, so she didn't doubt something like it, to a much lesser degree, had happened.

Harvey put his face in his hands after watching his boss disappear from sight, and only looked up when he heard Donna squeal from in front of him. He tiredly looked up at her, a face that clearly said, _this had better be good or else I am going to defenestrate you_. Donna just grinned at him as she stage whispered, "He still cares about you Harvey! You still have a chance at being with your soul mate!"

Harvey looked at her a moment before dropping his head back in his hands and mumbling, "This had better be good Donna, because I can't handle any false hope right now."

Donna lifted his head back up, with a finger under his chin, as she said happily, "Not only did he cover for you Harvey, but he also went out of the way to make sure you didn't get into trouble with Jessica. He could have left it at simply lying to her earlier, but no, instead he ran hear to let you in on the cover up before she could get to you."

Harvey just looked at her dumbly as he started to say, "So, that doesn't mean that…"

Donna cut him off as she grabbed his face with both hands and forced eye contact to make sure he understood her seriousness as she said, "He cares Harvey. Even after all the shit you've pulled the last week, he still cares. I can only think of one thing that could survive all this and _I_ know _you_ know what I mean."

Harvey tried to fight back the hope Donna was forcing on him, but he wasn't strong enough. He needed that hope if he wanted to survive, so in the end he felt a slight smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as Donna finely let go of his face and headed back to her desk.

Whispering to himself in amazement, he said, "Mike might still care about me."


	16. Chapter 16

Harvey spent another workday getting only the bear minimum done, which really could be nothing depending on his case load, and instead focused most of his attention and efforts on Mike. Donna would come in and help him brainstorm ideas for getting Mike back, not in a professional capacity, but a personal one. Donna assured Harvey that the simple distinction would make all the difference. She assured Harvey that thinking of it completely away from the office would do the trick, or at least it was their best chance.

By the time the end of the day came round Harvey had his sleeves rolled up, tie hanging loosely around his neck and a scotch in his hand. Every time he or Donna got an idea the other would point out a major flaw and they would end up with nothing. They debated on whether Mike was the type of person who would prefer a grand gesture, or a small private one. Donna, being the drama queen she was, thought a grand gesture was the way to go, while Harvey was convinced that would probably just annoy Mike more than anything. They had just given up on arguing about it when the last person Harvey wanted to see walked up to his office, knocking on the glass door.

It was a moment like this that made Harvey hate the fact one entire wall of his office was glass; there was no way to get away with pretending no one was inside. While Harvey glared at the man Donna motioned him in. After all, she knew perfectly well nothing was happening between him and Mike, or at least what Harvey thought was happening.

Greeting the man with a smile she said, "Mr. Collins. To what do we own this pleasure?" She was hoping his visit would be of help to her and Harvey's goal. God knew they needed the help.

Mr. Collins looked at Harvey, slight fear showing in his eyes, but he smiled big as he answered, "Well, I believe we have a mutual friend that is in need of some help, and I think this is the place to start." He kept flicking his eyes between Donna and Harvey; taking comfort in one, and fear in the other. Harvey still said nothing so Mr. Collins tried to verify where all the hostility was coming from. "Mr. Spector, are you under the impression that something other than friendship is going on between Mike and me?" He cocked his head to the side, squinting in question.

Harvey just continued to glare at him, although less intensely, so Donna decided to play the intermediate. "Yes, that's right. He is under the impression you and Mike have a more intimate relationship."

Mr. Collins smiled softly as he tried to sooth the angry man. "Although Mike and I do have an intimate relationship, it is not a physical one; simply two very close friends." He took a step toward Harvey, whose glare was faltering, as he continued, "I already found my soul mate years ago, and besides, I think we all know who Mike's true soul mate is." He raised an eyebrow at Harvey, and to his amusement he could see a slight blush creeping onto his ears.

Harvey wanted to believe what this man was saying, so very bad, but he just couldn't stop the skeptical part of his brain from budding in, making him doubt the man's words. The part of him that couldn't take another blow was trying to protect him, and he was having trouble overcoming it. With hopeful, yet sad eyes he asked, "What makes you think Mike feels the same way? Who are you to say who his soul mate is?"

At this Mr. Collins just sent Harvey a knowing smile and Donna copied the look as they both just looked at Harvey. Mr. Collins walked up to Harvey and put his hand on his shoulder, as he said, "I'm an actor. It's my job to know what all emotions look like so I can copy them, and either Mike is an amazing actor, or he is head over heels in love." Smirking a little, he asked Harvey, "Do you think Mike is an amazing actor?"

Donna let out a snort of amusement as Harvey let a humours smile quickly flit across his face, before saying, "I know for a fact that kid couldn't act to save his life." Harvey felt hope in his stomach as he looked between the two other people in the room before smiling slightly, "You said you were here to help Mike. What did you have in mind?"

At this a giant and goofy smile lit up Mr. Collins face as he exclaimed, "Well I was thinking this…"

Suits

After running from Harvey's office Mike made it back to the bull pen, but upon seeing multiple heads turn toward him to blatantly stair, he turned on his heels and decided it was time for lunch. He was relieved that he always kept his wallet in his pocket now, instead of in his messenger bag. He made his way to the elevator to wait for the next one to come by his floor.

As the doors slid open Mike was pleasantly surprised to see Mr. Collins with that sideways grin that seemed to always be on his face. It was a grin that Mike just couldn't resist returning. Smiling, he asked, "What are you doing here? I thought all the business with the lawsuit was done with."

When the doors tried to slide close on them the actor pulled Mike into the elevator, and said in a happy, playful tone, "Of course it is silly. You ought to know, you closed it; but to answer your question, I actually came to see if you were interested in getting some lunch with me."

Mike smiled at the idea of having a lunch mate. "Of course I am. I don't think I'd ever pass up an opportunity to hang out with you."

Patting Mike's arm Mr. Collins said "Great!" before he pressed the main floor button. Once they had made it out the front doors he turned to Mike and asked, "Where do you want to go?"

Mike took a moment to think before the wind changed direction and he could smell grilling hotdogs. Looking over at his new friend he smiled with satisfaction. "How about the hotdog cart? Then we can go and sit in the park and people watch while we eat."

Mike could see how much Mr. Collins liked the idea and minutes later found the two friends sitting on a bench in the park, hotdogs in hand, as well as coffees beside them, as they watched the people in the park. After Mike got up to throw away their garbage he sat back down with a content sigh. He loved the park, and upon seeing a questioning look from Mr. Collins, Mike told him what he was thinking.

"I love the park." The actor could see Mike drifting off into another world as he continued talking. "I love seeing all the couples; all the children playing." Mike got a far off smile on his face. "It makes me think of all the things I want. The things I know I'll get one day." After a few moments Mike came back to the real world and turned to look at his friend. "It reminds me that one day, I'll be one of those people walking through the park holding the hand of the person they love, or one of the parents over there watching as their children run and play." A storm rolled in behind Mike's eyes, a storm brought on by a sad and tragic life; memories of loss and abandonment, of pain and loneliness. A sadness showing through his eyes that the actor would never want to see on anyone, most of all such a young and kind man. Mike smiled brokenly as he all but whispered, "It reminds me that I'll be able to have a family again one day. That I won't always be alone. That one day, I'll be happy."


	17. Chapter 17

Mike left work after lunch feeling a little better. Something about his new actor friend just always brought him a little happiness he had been lacking for most of his life. As he fell asleep that night, at a reasonable hour, he felt a small smile creeping on his face as he thought about the family he would have one day. The family he would do anything to get. His dreams where filled with images of him and his kid's, and a faceless person beside him, who he somehow knew was his soul mate. He spent some of the dream trying to find out who the person was, but when he woke up to the sound of his alarm he had yet to succeed.

After a quick shower and breakfast Mike was headed out the door. He stopped at a mirror to check his appearance, and even though it caused him pain, smiled down at the blue tie around his neck. Even though it made him unhappy, it made his feel better at the same time. He didn't know why, he just knew it did. He flattened to tie one last time before going on his way to work.

As he strode into Louis' office, Mike felt better than he had in a while, and Louis took notice the second he looked up from the file in front of him. With a big smile the partner handed Mike a large pile a files, and said nothing else. Although Mike seemed better, he didn't want to push the kid to hard, so Louis figured Mike would do what he could, as fast as he could, and he would be happy with whatever that was. He was just relieved to see a genuine, even if small, smile on Mike's face again.

Mike understood what Louis was doing with not giving a time for the files to be done, and because of that he felt his spirits lifting a little more. Not only did Louis trust him, he also seemed to care; not that he hadn't been showing it already.

As Mike sat down at his desk he resolved to finish the files as fast as possible, so putting his ear buds in, and taking out his highlighter, he set to work. As Mike finished file after file he felt like he was back to his old self again or at least close to his old self. As he finished the last in the pile he looked at the clock, and with a triumphant grin saw that it was only noon. He picked up the files with excitement and headed to Louis's office. As he dropped the pile on the man's desk he couldn't keep the self-satisfied grin off his face, and it only grew when Louis looked up in surprise, but quickly smiled up at Mike. With a silent congratulation's he handed Mike another pile of files and with a wink said, "I won't these done by tomorrow morning."

Getting back some of his old Mike flair; he saluted Louis, saying, "Aye, aye captain!" before turning on his heels and heading out the door. Dropping the files on his desk Mike happily headed out for lunch as he took out his phone. When the person on the other side answered he wasted no time in saying, "You up for lunch again? I was thinking of a repeat of yesterday."

As Mike came out of the building he was greeted by Mr. Collins, and with a smile the man said, "Hi ya there Mikey. You ready for some people watchin?" Mike just smiled with a nod as they made their way to the hotdog cart. Something just told Mike that today was only going to get better.

Suits

Harvey couldn't sleep the night before, so he found himself pacing in his office too early for even Louis to be at work yet. He was too nervous as he repeatedly went over the plan Mr. Collins and Donna had helped him come up with the day before. A part of him was saying it would work, while the other, meaner part, told him it was hopeless to even try.

Harvey sat down on his couch as he tried to kill that mean part. He rested his head in his hands as he muttered, "This is going to work. It has to work. I have to get Mike back in my life." Like a mantra, he kept repeating this to himself until Donna arrived only a few minutes later. She had foreseen her boss's sleeplessness, and acted accordingly, although she still gave herself some time for her beauty rest.

She sat down next to Harvey, a hand on his back, as she assured him, "This is a good plan Harvey. If Mike doesn't understand how you feel after this then I'll come in early for the next year."

Harvey smiled at Donna trying to make him feel better, and sending her a thankful look said, "Deal." Harvey sat back and took a deep breath as he asked, "When is Mr. Collins going to call Mike?"

Donna raised an eyebrow at Harvey, knowing he had every little detail memorized, but humoured him as she answered, "He was planning to call shortly after noon." Harvey nodded and laid his head back. It was only seven in the morning, and five hours felt like five years.

After scolding from Donna, Harvey decided to try and get some work done, work that he was seriously behind on. After he got through a few things he found it was working as a good way to pass the time, so to Harvey's joy and dismay his cell was ringing before he knew it. He closed his eyes as he saw the caller ID and answered. "Mr. Collins. Are you going to call Mike soon?"

Harvey could hear the smile in the other man voice as he said, "No actually. Mike just called me and asked me to lunch. He is unknowingly helping the plan along. I'm already down stairs and he is on his way down now."

Harvey was having difficulty breathing as he asked, "She we put our end in motion then? Will you guys be in the same place still?" At Mr. Collins affirmative Harvey felt his lungs start to work again and was quickly hanging up as Mr. Collins said he saw Mike coming.

Without having to say anything Donna was in his office and helping him put his coat on while ushering him toward the door. Although she said nothing Harvey could feel her support as they road down in the elevator. Harvey felt like his heart was about to burst from the suspense of what was to follow, but strangely, in a good way.


	18. Chapter 18

Mike sighed with ease as he sat down on the park bench, Mr. Collins beside him. He looked up at the sky, closing his eyes, as he listened to the world around him and felt the cool breeze on his face. He could hear the leaves whispering in the wind and he felt himself relaxing. As he soaked in the sun he couldn't help but feel content. All that was missing was a nice warm coffee in his hand, but since the cart had been missing from its normal spot he figured the moment was still just as amazing without it. He was only pulled out of the moment when something blocked out the light that was filtering in through his closed eyelids.

As he slowly opened his eyes he felt his breath taken away. Standing before him was Harvey, wearing a suit that fit him perfectly and a tie, not just any tie, but an electric blue skinny tie, that somehow made his deep brown eyes all the more breath taking. Mike just stared up at him in a trance until the man in question extended an arm, offering the coffee in his hand to Mike. Mike's arm moved on auto pilot accepting the hot beverage, never taking his eyes off of Harvey's face.

That was when Mike became aware of an odd silence that he couldn't place, something that had been missing since he sat down. As Harvey stared down at him, still not saying a word, it came to Mike what was missing, the sound of the children playing. Mike tore his eyes away from Harvey to see where all the kids had gone, and to his surprise they were lined up behind Harvey, all looking toward Mike, and before he could even ask himself what was going on they started singing _You Are My Sunshine_, with what Mike offhandedly noticed was slightly altered lyrics. He looked back up at Harvey, wondering what was happening, but before he could even think to ask a question Harvey had grabbed his free hand, pulling him onto his feet, not letting of the hand once he was.

As Mike looked back into Harvey's eyes, the other man finally spoke. He spoke in the softest and most gentle voice Mike had ever heard come from him, "Mike, if there is anything I have come to realise over the last few months, hell, over the last few years, it's that I need you in my life. I don't feel like the day has started until I've seen your smiling face, or that anything has been accomplished in a day until I've heard you laugh. The day's not even worth it unless I've gotten to see you." Harvey took a step closer as he moved his free hand to hold Mike's cheek. "You have always been more than an associate to me. You are half of the only family I have, and since I met you, the only reason I want to get up in the morning."

Mike could hear Harvey fighting back tears, and could see as a sad smile spread across the older man's face. "When I lost you from my life because of my own stupid pride I thought I'd never forgive myself, and I'm still not sure I ever will, because I pushed away the person that means the most to me in this world, and worse still, I hurt that person, I hurt you. I made you think you screwed up when I was the only one that made any mistakes. I let you think I didn't care, when in reality, there is no one I care more about." Harvey took a deep breath before adding, "There is no one I love more."

Mike opened his mouth to say something, anything, but his mind was blank. When a few moments had passed Harvey spoke again. "I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you, trying to make you understand how much you truly mean to me. I won't be happy again until I've gained your forgiveness, until I've gotten you to stop hating me."

At that Mike found his words again, as he quietly whispered, "I've never hated you Harvey, I never could hate you." It made a small smile cross his face when he saw a flicker of hope cross Harvey's. "The only reason what happened hurt was because of how much I cared for you," Mike swallowed before continuing, "Harvey, because of how much I loved you."

The smile the spread across not only Harvey's face, but his eyes as well, had Mike grinning up at Harvey with tears of joy in his eyes. He had never thought in a million years his boss would return his feelings or that he would even truly care. Hearing the man say it, and in front of others, was like being told, well, that the person you love loves you back. There was no greater thing Mike could hear than that.

Harvey leaned down toward Mike, leaving only a breaths distance between them, before Mike closed the space. The first kiss was soft and gentle, and when they pulled apart both men where ginning. Harvey wasted no time in closing the space again, this time putting all the passion he could into the kiss, and Mike was doing the same, deepening the kiss. They only pulled apart when they could no longer deny the oxygen their lungs needed, but kept their foreheads pressed together.

They looked up when they realized there where clapping children around them, as well as a clapping Mr. Collins. Mike turned his smile on his friend as he playfully accused, "You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Mr. Collins simply sent him a grin that reached from ear to ear as he continued to clap. Although he had no strong emotion for Harvey, nothing made him happier than seeing such a deserving man as Mike happy in the arms of the person he loved. Mr. Collins mentally patted himself on the back as he told himself he had done some good.

Mike tuned back toward Harvey and gave the man a tight hug, reassuring himself that this was real, and Harvey did the same. Mike closed his eyes from shear happiness, only opening them when he heard a very familiar cat call and laughed as he saw Donna striding up to them.

She was quickly giving Mike a tight Mama bear hug that he had missed over that last few months. As they pulled back he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. She saw the concern and assured him, "I've just been waiting so long for you two to realize all you need to be happy is each other. Nothing warms my heart more than two idiots overcoming their own stupidity." Mike smiled with amusement at Donna as Harvey laughed gently, putting an arm around Mike's waist. He then used his free hand to whistle, and to Mike's surprise he saw the missing coffee cart rolling up to them.

After sending Mike a smile that said "I'm about to do something awesome" he yelled out, "Free coffee and hot chocolate for everybody!" The kids around them cheered as they raced toward the cart and Mike smiled up at Harvey before the older man whispered in his ear, "I have to make sure you are constantly reminded why you put up with my crap." Mike laughed as he kissed Harvey on the cheek. He no longer felt confused where it came to Harvey. He was now confidant he was good enough for Harvey in Harvey's eyes. He no longer felt like his mind was fighting itself, if anything, his mind had never felt clearer, and Harvey no longer felt like he was missing out on a family, he no longer felt sad looking around the park at all the couples and children, at all the families.

**There will be one or two more chapters working as epilogues. **


	19. Chapter 19

Eventually, the two men had to come out of their own world, and head back into work. The elevator ride up was slightly awkward, as there was an unanswered question between the two men, and Mr. Collins and Donna felt like they were intruding. The two tried to push themselves into corners as best they could to give Mike and Harvey a semblance of privacy.

Finally, Mike cleared his throat, "Um, Harvey. I'm still going to work with Louis. As much as I love working for you, I love working for him as well, and I just couldn't abandon him. I owe him more than that."

Harvey hadn't really expected Mike to come back, but hearing Mike say it still hurt a little. Harvey kept the frown off his face, but Mike could see it in his eyes. He hated hurting Harvey, most of all when Harvey tried to hide it. Mike looked over at Donna and Mr. Collins, hoping something would come to him, and something did.

Looking back at Harvey with excitement he said, "I think I have a solution that should please everyone!" Just then the elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. Mike grabbed Harvey's hand and started running toward Louis' office. Louis looked up startled as Mike came skidding to a stop in front of his desk, dragging a bewildered Harvey Spector behind him.

Raising an eyebrow Louis asked, "Michael, what's going on? Why did you drag Harvey in here behind you?"

Mike smiled the biggest smile Louis had ever seen on the kids face as he exclaimed, "I'm going to work for both of you!" Both men looked skeptically at Mike. "No, seriously you two, I'm not going to abandon Louis, but I'm also not going to reject the man who gave me this job. The solution, work for you both. Most of the paper work I do is extra anyway, so it's not like you're losing anything. You can't lose what wasn't yours in the first place. I can work for you both and still get more done for each of you than multiple associates could. It's win-win because Louis still has his associate and Harvey gets his old one back."

The two older men looked away from Mike toward each other, silently asking if it was something the other was capable of. After a moment of silent deliberation the two men seemed to come to a conclusion as they both looked back toward Mike, who was holding his breath waiting for their response.

Louis let a small smile onto his face as he said, "It works for me, as long as I get some of the credit when you become the best lawyer in New York."

Mike smiled at Louis then turned to Harvey as the older man said, "As long as it's made clear I get more credit than Louis, then I have no issues with this plan." Harvey gently jabbed his elbow into Louis' side, causing the man to glare up at him a moment.

Mike was about to say how excited he was when there came a clear sound from behind them. It was Donna's _time to look at me_ cough, so they all turned too looked at the door, and sure enough Donna was standing there, Mr. Collins at her side.

Smiling, she walked up to Mike with a, "Congratulations Mikey." She gave him a big hug before moving on to give Harvey a hug. Then she stopped in front of Louis and gave him a hug as well as she whispered, "Thank you for being there for him. I won't ever forget." She then kissed him on the cheek and went back to standing by Mike.

Then it was Mr. Collins turn to make the rounds. He first gave Louis a hug, and a similar thank you like Donna's. He then hugged the woman herself, kissing her hand. He even gave Harvey a big hug, which Harvey half returned. He stopped in front of Mike, and pulling his head down to his height kissed his forehead like someone would their child. He then gave Mike the biggest hug he could manage. It always overwhelmed him to see things going right.

The four talked for a while, on a variety of things, one of which with Mr. Collins retelling the story of what had just happened in the park. Harvey was slightly surprised by how happy it made Louis. He guessed he had gotten closer to the Mike than he had thought. It made him happy to think someone had Mike's back when he didn't, although he vowed for it to never happen again. He would always have Mike's back from this moment forward.

Mr. Collins had to leave for a flight eventually, and Mike still had work to do, so the party of four dispersed, going back to their normally run lives. Mike found himself back at his desk, ear buds in, highlighter open, and files in front of him. Harvey went back to his office to catch up on all the work he was behind on and Louis went back to the work in front of him. Everything almost went back to normal, except the smiles that were across the three lawyer's faces.


	20. Chapter 20

When it was time for most people to go home Harvey headed toward Mike's desk. He knew whatever Mike had been working on would be done so he had every intention of stealing the man for the rest of the night. As he strolled up to Mike standing by his desk he did just that. Taking Mike's hand, he dragged him toward the elevators, but when he felt the room staring again, he stopped. For a second Mike thought that Harvey was bothered by the staring, but was quickly proven wrong as a wicked smile crossed the older man's face and he pulled Mike closer to him, waiting one second before giving Mike a toe curling kiss.

When Harvey pulled away he sent a look around the room that dared anyone to say or do something, but no one moved a muscle; most because they were fearful of Harvey, some because they were happy for Mike and a few because they had been out of the loop and found themselves shocked by the turn of events. Harvey just smirked to himself as he continued to pull a startled Mike behind him. Mike didn't find his mind working again until they were outside and Ray was giving him a great big hug. Mike returned it with a smile, and his smile only grew as he watch Ray give Harvey a big hug, and Harvey returning it. Mike got into the car chuckling slightly as Harvey slide into the car behind him. He looked over at Harvey and he returned the amused smile.

The car ride would have seemed uneventful to most, but when Harvey held Mike's hand simply for the contact he felt a soft and happy glow spread through him from his head to his toes. Mike had dreamt of a romantic Harvey, but never thought he would see it, most of all toward him. As he tried to will the happy smile on his face to go away, even slightly, he found it impossible. He had never been this happy in his life.

Harvey squeezed Mike's hand as they got to his condo. He had only noticed because Ray had cleared his throat. He was content to just stare at Mike, who seemed to be lost in thought, a great big smile on his face. Harvey couldn't help but return the smile as Mike turned to look at him. Gently pulling on Mike's hand Harvey coxed Mike out of the car. Harvey waved at Ray before the man drove away from the curb.

Before either said anything Mike was stealing a kiss from Harvey, which he was more than willing to return. They stayed in the spot kissing until another car pulled up to the curb, and with a smile, the two men walked into the condo building, and onto the elevator. Before long they were at Harvey's door, and Harvey wasted no time opening it.

The second the door closed behind them they felt the day come crashing in on them. It had been a tiring day for Mike, but an exhausting one fore Harvey, and Mike was fully aware of that. Without a word, Mike grabbed Harvey's hand and led him to the bedroom and only found his suspicions conformed as Harvey collapsed into the bed with a tired, but happy sigh. Mike just smiled to himself as he started rooting around for pajamas. When he found a pair he threw them onto Harvey who wined, "I don't want to get up."

With a small laugh Mike said, "Harvey, you don't want your suit to get wrinkled do you?"

Mike found himself laughing hard as Harvey immediately responded, jumping up and quickly changing into the proffered pajamas, carefully laying his suit out on a chair by the bed. Mike only stopped laughing as the wicked smile returned to Harvey's face as he slowly started to stalk toward Mike.

Mike took a step back as Harvey got closer, but when he found he had no more room to back up he looked up at Harvey who was only an inch away. Harvey lifted an eyebrow as he reached behind Mike, and after ghosting his lips over Mike's took a step back. When Mike was able to breathe again he looked at what Harvey was offering him, and to his surprise it was another pair of pajamas.

Laughing, Harvey said, "Just because you don't care about your suits doesn't mean I don't." Harvey placed another quick kiss on Mike's lips before turning around and walking into the bathroom, starting his nightly routine. When Mike could keep his thoughts straight again he changed into the pajamas Harvey had given him. It was plaid pajama bottoms and a Harvard t-shirt. He couldn't help but smirk at the irony of wearing the t-shirt, but it quickly became a smile as he realised he was wearing Harvey's Harvard t-shirt.

Mike walked over to the bathroom, and leaning in the doorway, he said the first thing that came to mind, "Harvey and Harvard sound very similar, like they belong in the same sentence."

Harvey looked at Mike through the mirror, raising an eyebrow, as he brushed his teeth. Without looking back he tossed a new toothbrush over his shoulder and watched as Mike flinched to catch it. As the younger man moved up beside him he rinsed his mouth out with some water and times him statement perfectly, as he said, "Funny, I always thought the same about Mike and Harvey." He got the desired response as Mike looked up at him through the mirror, too much toothpaste foam in his mouth to respond. Harvey laughed slightly as he squeezed Mike's shoulder before turning and going back into the bed room.

Mike wasn't far behind by the time Harvey had both suits hanging up. He was just taking his watch off and putting on the nightstand as Mike strolled in, seemingly lost in thought. Smirking, Harvey dealt in the middle of the bed, and once Mike was close enough, pulled him down onto the bed as well. Mike let out a startled squeak but was smiling up at Harvey once his mind caught up.

Without a word the two men got under the blankets, Mike snuggling close to Harvey, resting his head on his chest. Harvey circled his arms around Mike's hips, pulling him closer as he buried his face in the younger man's hair. Mike could feel as Harvey smiled and in response snuggled as close as he could, burying his face into Harvey's neck. He heard Harvey sigh contently as the older man whispered, "I love you, Mike."

Mike smiled into Harvey's neck as he responded, "I love you too, Harvey."

The End


End file.
